Closer
by RMB27
Summary: The original base story of what The Art Of The Unexpected was supposed to be. Erwin and Elyse are best friends. People originally thought that they would end up together, but they never saw what people did. Elyse had her dancing career and traveled around the world. Erwin decided to settle down and work, finding someone he could settle down with. And yet, everything around them see
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ As promised, here's the first chapter of the three-shot that I swore to write after my finals! This was supposed to be the original base story of The Art Of The Unexpected, but I had scrapped it because I thought of, well, another base which is the one that it is now.

Hope you guys enjoy this one!

* * *

Elyse checked her watch once more as the intercom sounded with the pilot's voice.

The plane just landed five minutes ago, but Elyse was already biting her lip, anxiously.

She knew he would never let her live this down.

She sighed in relief when she noticed that the flight attendant gave her a charming smile and led her out of the plane. She couldn't help but begrudgingly admit that first class wasn't so bad.

When she entered the airport in JFK, Elyse took a deep breath and looked around in awe. It's only been a year since she moved back to Paris, but it was a bit foreign to her considering that she was used to European architecture.

Elyse looked around then, and she tiptoed to survey her surroundings.

Hm.

She looked down at her watch again, and she bit her lip in confusion.

 _He said he was going to be here—_

"Boo." Someone whispered from behind her and into her ear, causing chills down her neck. Elyse jumped and yelped in surprise, and she turned around, quickly.

White roses clouded her vision, and when she laughed, loudly, she looked up and was greeted by her ride.

Her childhood, fellow-bed wetter. Her somehow successful businessman.

Erwin smiled down at her, and Elyse jumped and wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up easily, and Elyse was pleasantly surprised at the hard muscle she felt through layers of her own thin clothing.

When he put her down, Elyse looked up at him, inquisitively.

"When did you get so muscular?" Elyse asked in awe, her hand grabbing immediately onto his forearms.

"When were you so tiny?" Erwin retorted back in his smooth, deep voice and Elyse smiled at the sound of it.

"Oh, shut up. You know that I have a physically-stunted family, unlike you and your father." Elyse sighed, pushing Erwin's arms away from her.

Erwin laughed, and Elyse accepted the bouquet, happily.

"Welcome back, Ely." Erwin greeted, softly, bringing a hand up to her face to catch a stray hair.

Elyse tilted her head and stared at the man in front of her.

Her best friend.

"I'm happy to be back." Elyse replied, easily, as Erwin placed the stray hair behind her ear.

She watched as Erwin bent down to help pick up her stuff, and she rolled her eyes when he made a show of how "heavy" her things were. She pushed him when he groaned, and she didn't bother to help him up as he fell to the ground.

* * *

"Your brother said to make sure you don't mess up his furniture when you get to his place." Erwin said, amused.

Elyse slumped in her seat even more and sighed, "Of course he did. Sometimes, I'm tempted to just secretly mark something up and see if it keeps him up all night as he tries to find out what's bothering him."

Elyse turned to face Erwin with an amused smiled on her face, and she noticed him quirk one of those bushy eyebrows she loved to pluck when they were kids.

"You mean all the time?" Erwin teased. Elyse laughed, but her gaze still stayed on the side of his face.

It's only been a year since she's seen her best friend, but the year had been good to him. He was always such a good-looking guy. When they were growing up, Elyse had been the messenger for the girls that wanted Erwin's attention.

Levi, her brother, had found that amusing.

"It's like you're playing Cupid." Levi mused.

"More like I'm Aphrodite." Elyse had retorted back.

It got even more interesting when Erwin was finally responding to those girls in college, and Erwin struggled to break up with half of them, so Elyse had taken it upon herself to be the one that had to break the news to the poor girls.

Elyse remembered being disappointed in him for a while that they had stopped hanging out altogether just because Elyse wasn't having Erwin be someone he wasn't.

Erwin apologized by giving her a white rose, a rose that was very sentimental to Elyse.

Ever since, Erwin always got her white roses when he could.

Elyse studied his chiseled jaw and his thick neck. Her eyes traveled up to his sharp cheekbones and the corner of his blue eyes.

Many people had thought Erwin and Elyse would get together eventually, but Elyse could never find herself to see Erwin in that sort of way.

Besides, Erwin only dated serious girls, girls who didn't leave when they felt like something big was calling. Girls who were content.

Elyse wasn't that type of girl

Elyse had boyfriends before, and some were serious, but she remembered that the hardest part for them was that she traveled…a lot.

She had chosen to be a ballerina, and she had warned these men about them. Too bad they thought they could change her.

Maybe that's why she decided to just be by herself for now. She enjoyed being single even after disappointing breakups, so that's why she decided to leave the City of Love and just focus on getting her name out there.

Erwin and Levi had been ecstatic at her news of her moving back to New York City, and Levi was already demanding that she stay with him. Elyse didn't mind that at all. She loved her brother more than anything in the world, and she knew that her father's mind would rest easy at the thought of his only daughter being safe with his only son.

But, the whole thought of it made Elyse a bit annoyed.

She loved her father and brother, but their overprotectiveness was a bit overbearing at times. Maybe that's why she enjoyed being away for a while.

Erwin's phone began to ring, and Elyse noticed a woman's name flash on the screen as she looked down.

 _Marie_.

Erwin also glanced down, but he didn't even make a move to pick it up. Elyse noticed a softness in his gaze, and Elyse smiled at that.

"So, Marie, huh?" Elyse teased.

Erwin's hand tickling her side met her in response.

* * *

"Come on! Tell me about her! It's been awhile since you had a new girlfriend. Also, I'm surprised that you're still dating. Didn't the last one burn your books?" Elyse asked, in deep thought.

Erwin groaned at that, and Elyse turned around, laughing. She watched as he glared at her in return as he dragged her bags into the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed, Erwin looked down at Elyse, who was still smiling in amusement.

"Don't make me bring up the guy who has a fetish for sucking— "

Erwin got cut off as Elyse frantically elbowed him in the gut.

* * *

"The only reason why I dated him was because he worked at my favorite store at the time." Elyse defended herself as she opened the door that led to her brother's penthouse.

Her eyes widened as she saw how clean the place was. She whistled low as she examined her surroundings.

"If we're talking about fetishes, I'm sure my brother has one for cleaning." Elyse stated, her eyes shining as she thought about how hard her brother must have cleaned for her arrival.

The sound of Erwin making a gagging sound from behind her made Elyse turn around.

Elyse thanked Erwin with a playful wink as Erwin sat down with a groan on one of the leather couches in the living room.

Elyse laughed and walked to where he was and sat on the arm chair of the couch. She leaned a bit towards Erwin and began to massage his shoulders.

Erwin relaxed and patted her knee in thanks.

"What do you want to eat for dinner? Your brother wants to make sure you eat." Erwin asked after a moment.

Elyse rolled her eyes, "You mean, _you_ and my brother want to make sure I eat. It's fine, I ate on the plane. Besides, I have to get ready soon."

Erwin opened his eyes at that, and he gently grabbed her wrist to stop her from massaging him.

He looked up at her, an eyebrow raised, and Elyse blushed slightly before getting up and walking towards her luggage.

"And who's the lucky guy?" Erwin asked, amused.

"None of your business, that's who." Elyse retorted, turning around to glare at him.

Erwin chuckled, and he walked towards her and Elyse crossed her arms, jutting her chin out to challenge him.

"Can I guess?" Erwin asked, his eyes searching her challenging gaze. Elyse scoffed and turned back around.

"You can try." Elyse replied, smugly, knowing fully well that Erwin wouldn't know who she was getting ready for.

Well, she hoped he didn't know.

Erwin hummed from behind her, deep in thought. Elyse managed to find the outfit she was looking for and got up to go to the room she was sleeping in until she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

She froze, her phone was vibrating and lighting up on the coffee table.

Erwin noticed it, too, and before she knew it, he beat her to the phone and he picked it up, easily, ignoring Elyse's gaze as she desperately tried to jump and grab the phone away from him.

"Braun, huh?" Erwin asked, reading the caller ID on her phone. Elyse grunted and she managed to grab the phone away, quickly.

"You're so annoying." Elyse stated, running to the bedroom.

All she heard in response was laughter, and it followed her all the way to the room. Before she could shut the door, Erwin's hand stopped it.

Elyse looked up, and she immediately felt guilt rise within her when he looked at her concerned. All merriment and teasing gone from his whole being.

"Elyse…"

Elyse looked down, biting her lip.

"He…He changed, okay? He heard I was coming back, and so we decided to give it another try." Elyse replied, defensively.

She couldn't look up. She knew that Erwin was probably giving her a displeased look or maybe a disappointed one.

But, she did look up anyways.

Surprised, she noticed that Erwin's gaze wasn't what she had thought. Instead, it was one of submission.

"If you say so, Elyse. I just want you to be okay. If that bastard decides to leave you one more time, I swear— "

Elyse smiled at him, and placed a finger on his lips to stop him.

"I know. That's why you're my best friend." Elyse whispered back, grateful. Erwin smiled back at her, and she could feel his lips against her finger which made her realize that she needed to get ready and that her best friend is about to see her naked.

Elyse flushed.

Before Erwin could ask, Elyse turned around and slammed the door in his face.

"I've seen you naked before!"

"That's when we were kids!"

"I mean, I don't think much has changed since then— "

"SHUT UP."

* * *

Erwin was silent on the other side of the door, and Elyse breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but laugh at their banter, and that's when she noticed something in the corner of her eye.

On one of the dressers, it was a picture of her brother, her, and Erwin.

She picked it up and she gingerly stroked the wooden frame of the picture and the smiles on their faces.

It seemed so long ago, but she was glad that nothing had changed since then.

Elyse was nervous. Erwin was dropping her off at the restaurant, and Elyse was horrified. She didn't even mean for him to find out who she was dating, and now here he was, being her driver and overall support system.

Erwin was the only one who knew about her dating Braun. The only reason being was because she hadn't been allowed to date at the time. Her brother would have murdered poor Braun if he knew, and her father would make sure Elyse wouldn't be allowed to leave the Estate anymore.

Erwin was the one who was her lookout. He would call or text her whenever he noticed that her brother had gone home early from college, and Elyse would shove Braun out the door before he could even say bye.

Erwin met Braun before, but it wasn't always in the happiest circumstances. Braun was the one who kept their relationship on and off during high school, and Elyse always ran to Erwin, crying. Erwin would be the one to open the door to Braun looking sheepish and apologetic, and Erwin was the one who scolded the man more than once.

Needless to say, Braun wasn't Erwin's biggest fan, and Erwin wasn't Braun's.

"We're here." Erwin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Elyse looked to the side and she noticed that they did just arrive at the restaurant.

She took a deep breath, and she closed her eyes. She felt something touch her hand and she opened her eyes, only to see that Erwin's hand was atop of hers.

She smiled and looked at Erwin, who was smiling back reassuringly at her.

"You look beautiful, Ely. Now, go see him." Erwin encouraged.

Elyse raised an eyebrow at that.

"Really? No, 'Elyse, you're making a big mistake' or 'Enough is enough.'?" Elyse asked, curiously.

Erwin's gaze became unreadable as he looked down at their hands.

"If this is what you want, Elyse, then who am I to stop you?" Erwin finally said, looking up at her.

Elyse smiled slightly at that and leaned forward to place a kiss on Erwin's cheek.

"Thanks, Erwin." Elyse whispered. She drew away, and Erwin picked up her hand and placed a tiny kiss on her knuckles.

"Enjoy, Elyse."

* * *

He didn't show up.

Elyse wanted to flip the table and scream bloody murder. She finished her seventh glass of white wine, and through her blurry vision, she saw a concerned waitress coming her way.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we need you to give your table up." The waitress said, softly.

Elyse nodded, and she got up, sluggishly. She placed a couple of hundreds on the table, and she knew she probably over gave judging by the waitress's surprised gaze.

"Don't worry about it." Elyse reassured the woman, patting her on the shoulder roughly before walking away.

Elyse noticed that she was outside, next to the valet, and she began to laugh, hysterically. She didn't care if people were looking at her, and she didn't care if people were whispering.

Hell, if press showed up, then fuck it.

She swayed a bit, and she knew she was about to fall until someone's hand stopped her from falling. She looked up through her blurred vision, and she could make out the features of the man she didn't expect to see.

"…Erwin? Is that you?" Elyse asked, taken aback.

Erwin's gaze was stricken, and Elyse noticed his hold on her got tighter.

"…The bastard didn't show, did he?" Erwin asked, softly. Elyse giggled and nodded, but she knew that Erwin could probably see her red-rimmed eyes.

He pulled her against him, and Elyse wrapped her arms around him and she began to sob.

He was so warm. Elyse found herself comforted by his very presence. She felt his lips against her hot forehead as he placed a warm kiss.

"Let's get you home."

Elyse hugged him even more.

* * *

Elyse looked around her brother's empty penthouse, confused.

"Is my brother not home yet?" Elyse asked, disappointed. She was looking forward to at least see her brother, but then again, she didn't want him to see her like _this_.

"He's actually out with Freida. Apparently, he told me to tell you that he's probably staying the night with her." Erwin explained.

Elyse smiled at that. Freida. If Erwin was her guy best friend. Freida was her girl best friend, and she knew that her brother and her barely got to see each other, so when they did have the time, Levi made sure they made use of that time.

"At least they get to do it tonight." Elyse laughed, bitterly. She flung herself on the couch, and she sighed.

She felt her legs get picked up a bit, and she found them elevated on Erwin's lap when she opened her eyes.

The fireplace was lit, and Elyse figured that Erwin was probably just hanging around the penthouse a bit, waiting for her or maybe waiting for her brother.

He looked good in the light, and Elyse found herself appreciating his handsomeness once more.

"When did you get so handsome?" Elyse asked, warmly, sitting back up.

Erwin turned to look at her, amused. She noticed that his smile was a bit tired, and she began to worry.

She placed a hand on his cheek, and she noticed that Erwin leaned into her touch, appreciatively.

"What's wrong?" Elyse asked, concerned.

Erwin chuckled and shook his head, and Elyse felt a bit disappointed at how his warm cheek withdrew from her touch.

"Work. I thought I would get to travel by the end of the month, but it seems impossible at this point." Erwin sighed, disappointed.

Elyse nodded, slowly, in understanding, "That sucks."

Erwin snorted at that, and he looked at her, his blue eyes shining even though they were weary-looking.

"At least we're both in the same boat now." Erwin replied, wiping Elyse's wet cheeks.

Elyse didn't even know when she had begun to cry.

Elyse looked down, and she sighed. She began to cry even more, and Erwin began to shush her, pulling her against his chest. Else placed her head in the crook of his neck and whimpered.

"I hate boys." Elyse groaned.

"Well, sorry for being male then." Erwin replied, laughing. Elyse pulled away to look at him, and she shook her head, quickly.

"No, not you. You're not a boy. You're a _man_." Elyse stated, poking his chest. Erwin rolled his eyes at her, and he pulled her back into his chest.

"Okay, Elyse. It's time for you to rest now." Erwin sighed.

Elyse pulled away again, and she shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm sobering up now."

Erwin didn't even bother to pull her back in He smiled instead and relaxed. Elyse noticed that she was sitting on his lap, and she laughed when Erwin tried to push her off.

"I'm sure you are, Elyse, but if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." Erwin said, wearily.

Elyse grew adamant. She crossed her arms, and she shook her head.

"You're not going anywhere. Your turn to get drunk, also." Elyse stated, encouragingly.

Erwin sat up then, and he looked at her, amused.

"Says the girl who swears she's sobering up."

Elyse giggled and slapped his arm, playfully.

She got up then, and she bounded towards the liquor cart her brother had at the side of the room.

She turned to look at him, her eyes glinting with mischief, "What drink do you want?"

* * *

She clapped her hands, happily, as Erwin downed another shot.

"Elyse, are you trying to kill me?" Erwin groaned as he sunk into the couch even more.

"I'm trying to help you relax." Elyse retorted, sitting back down on his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Erwin turned to look at her then, feigning a look of hurt.

"You just want to take advantage of me." Erwin sighed, placing a hand on his chest.

Elyse rolled her eyes and poked his cheek.

"I don't see you trying to push me off." Elyse teased back. She took another swig of the beer in her hand. She placed the empty beer bottle back on the coffee table, and she looked back at Erwin, who was staring at her intently.

"What if I don't want to push you off?" Erwin asked in return, and Elyse's eyes widened at that.

"Then, I'd say someone must be going through some drought of some sort." Elyse replied back, trying to tease him back and not focus on how close he was.

"Drought…Hm, you could probably say that." Erwin said, his smile was still unnerving even though it was devastatingly handsome.

Elyse knew that she needed to get off his lap now. They were drunk, and this wasn't looking too well…

Elyse was about to stand up until two large hands on her waist whirled her around, and before she knew it, Erwin's lips were on hers.

She gasped, and that made Erwin's kiss go deeper, and Elyse…melted in his arms.

She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't let go.

She found herself being lifted up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Erwin's kiss was getting desperate, and Elyse was beginning to feel desperate also.

This was wrong. This was her best friend. This wasn't her boyfriend. This wasn't Braun…

Fuck Braun.

She felt the coolness of the windows behind her, and she moaned. Erwin's hands were traveling underneath her dress, and she felt him pause as he fingered the thigh-high stocking and the garter she wore.

"Was this for him?" Erwin whispered against her neck. Elyse didn't even get to reply. She whimpered as Erwin growled as he began to rub his fingers against the lace-covered part of her nether lips.

"He doesn't deserve you, Elyse. Do you understand?" Erwin hissed against her lace-covered breasts. Elyse moaned in response as Erwin managed to get her dress off and replaced her uncovered body with his hands and mouth.

He kissed, nipped, licked, and bit her all over. It was all too much. Elyse felt like she was floating in ecstasy.

"I asked if you understood, Elyse." Erwin's low voice asked her roughly as he grabbed her waist to turn her around.

"Y-Yes." Elyse sighed as she felt his hardened member rub against her. She didn't even know how he managed to get her naked, pressed up against the windows.

All she knew was that she needed him inside her, and as if he read her mind, he filled her.

In that moment, Elyse knew why all these girls were giggling and sighing about Erwin Smith whenever she met them.

He began to move, and Elyse could feel herself screaming. He pressed her against the windows, harder, and she complied. Her flushed body against the coolness of the window made her contract around him, and she felt satisfaction as Erwin bit her shoulder as he groaned.

Before she knew it, Elyse found herself being picked up and back to facing him. Erwin's gaze was half-lidded, and Elyse knew that hers was probably the same. He grabbed the back of her head and he kissed her, hard. Elyse re-wrapped her legs around him, and Erwin re-entered her.

He began to walk, and Elyse didn't even realize that he was going to her room until she was thrown on to the bed. He got back atop of her, and Elyse sighed as she noticed that he began to take it slow.

He worshipped her body. He dragged his tongue down the column of her neck and Elyse arched her back and grabbed the back of his head as he began to travel towards her breasts. He took his time and Elyse loved the feeling of his calloused hands moving up and down. It wasn't long before Erwin was down there, pleasuring her.

Elyse saw stars.

She panted, and she didn't know what else to expect in her hazy, drunken mind.

She screamed as Erwin began to move inside of her once more, but now it was harder.

It was needy. It was wanting.

Elyse tightened around him and saw white once more. Erwin followed soon after, his groans low and rough.

Tiredness washed over her, and Elyse saw darkness.

* * *

Elyse woke up with a terrible headache and an aching body. She groaned and sat up, slowly.

What the hell happened to her last night?

All she remembered was arriving to New York City, getting ready, getting stood up, getting drunk, and then getting fucked.

Getting…

Elyse looked down and she noticed that she was naked.

She turned to look at her side, slowly, and she screamed as soon as she saw a sleeping, naked Erwin next to her.

Erwin's eyes flew open, and he sat up with a loud groan.

"What the hell?" Erwin groused in annoyance. It wasn't until he actually looked at the frightened Elyse with a blanket pulled all the way up to her chin that he realized the situation he was in.

"Fuck."

* * *

Awkward. Horrifying. Whatever word that is there to describe the scene of two very naked best friends sitting five feet away from each other as they try to remember what happened last night.

"So…" Elyse began, slowly. Erwin didn't say anything. Instead, he was rubbing his eyes and forehead, trying to see if that could get him to remember anything, absolutely anything, the night before.

"We got drunk…obviously." Erwin supplied with a sigh.

"And…we apparently did it." Elyse replied with an incredulous tone.

"Yep." Erwin sighed.

Elyse bit her lip.

"What do we do now?" Elyse asked, timidly.

Erwin didn't respond. Instead, he turned to face her and Elyse shyly looked back at him.

After a moment, a soft smile appeared on his face, but before he was about to say something, Elyse's phone vibrated very loudly on the coffee table.

Elyse's heart leapt as she saw Braun's name on the phone. She got up and picked it up, immediately, running off to her room without another thought.

* * *

"Okay, so Braun's mother had a slight scare last night, so he brought her to the hospital to be looked over. He apologized and all, so we're okay now!" Elyse said, ecstatically, as she walked outside of her room, the blanket still wrapped around her like a draped dress.

She looked up, and she took a step back when she noticed that Erwin was dressed even in his outerwear.

As if remembering what just happened, Elyse flushed, but she breathed a sigh of relief as Erwin turned to look at her amused.

"I suggest you change before Levi comes in and starts asking questions." Erwin mused.

Elyse blushed, and she looked down at her feet.

"So, about last night— "

Elyse was cut off as Erwin's hand grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"What about last night?" Erwin asked, his half-smile shone as if he hid a secret. Elyse's eyes widened for a moment, and she smiled in relief in return.

"Back to normal?" Elyse asked, biting her lip. Erwin nodded, and chuckled.

"Back to normal." Erwin reassured her.

Elyse sighed in relief and she looked down for a moment before she looked up. What she saw left her speechless, but she didn't say anything as she forced a smile on her lips as she awkwardly hugged Erwin goodbye.

"I..I hope he doesn't mess up." Erwin said in her ear. Elyse nodded, still thinking about what she saw.

As Erwin left, Elyse closed the door. She leaned on it for a moment before sinking down on to the floor.

All she could think about was for a split second, she swore she saw Erwin's face darken and the memory of him hissing, "mine," in her ear.

* * *

A:N/ Here you go! My first chapter of three for this original base story of what was supposed to be The Art Of The Unexpected! Hope you enjoyed and I hope you will like it.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ Here's part two!

* * *

Elyse played with her necklace nervously. She knew that the plane was going to land, but the tremors from the turbulence wasn't making her feel any better. She gritted her teeth as the plane made her flinch once more.

She groaned and closed her eyes.

First-class wasn't all that anymore.

* * *

Elyse looked around and she smiled once she saw who greeted her at baggage claim. She ran towards the man and laughed when he sighed in annoyance as she rubbed her cheek against his head.

"If you're trying to make a show of how much taller you are than me, you've proved your point, Elyse." Her brother's grouchy voice said through her hair.

Elyse laughed and let go of her brother.

"I'm not trying to prove a point. I'm trying to tell you that I've missed you." Elyse pointed out, laughingly as they began to walk towards the carrel that held her bags.

"Okay, then just say it, brat. No need to be all sentimentally challenging." Levi pointed out, pulling at her hair.

Elyse rolled her eyes, but she squealed happily and hugged her brother once more.

* * *

"So, how's Greece?" Levi asked in the car as the driver pulled away from the airport.

Elyse sighed, happily, "It's beautiful. I'm sad that the production that I'm in is leaving in a week."

Levi hummed in reply. Elyse peeked at her brother and noticed that he was on his phone and she nudged him with her foot. He looked up at her, expectantly.

"When were you going to tell me that Freida was pregnant?" Elyse asked, accusingly. Levi shrugged, but Elyse didn't miss the small smile on his face at the fact that she mentioned.

"When were you going to explain why you had to leave so suddenly after you told me that you were going to live with me for a year?" Her brother asked in return.

Elyse flinched at that and she rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly.

"You know me, Levi. I can't stay in one place too long." Elyse whispered, ashamed. Levi sighed, but he patted his sister's head as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"I know, Elyse, but Freida was really looking forward to you staying in the City. She had planned everything, and you know her, she doesn't plan at all." Levi pointed out, and Elyse watched as her brother's wedding ring glinted in the light.

She smiled wistfully at it. She had missed every important part of her brother's life, and Elyse honestly thought it a miracle that her brother was still talking to her.

He married Freida right after Elyse took off after promising that she was going to stay in New York City for a year. The couple had thought Elyse was going to stay and they had planned it around her, and Elyse felt absolutely guilty.

Her father was also shocked and disappointed when he found out that Elyse had lied to him about going to the wedding.

Elyse was there when her brother got engaged to Freida. Well, she was there when they both had announced it to her the next day. The night that her brother had been missing was the night he had proposed. And that night…

Elyse shook her head.

She moved on to the next train of thought that was on her mind which was the fact that her brother had mentioned that she had promised to stay for a year. She had stayed for a week, and she enjoyed that week, but she found that she couldn't stay anymore. The job was mediocre, and she found herself…discontent.

She was restless.

She had left a note apologizing to her brother, and her brother didn't even once yell at her. He had called her and told her that the wedding was going to be in two months and that he hoped that she could make it.

She didn't.

So, when this event came around, Elyse knew that there was no going back. Freida was almost nine months pregnant, and tomorrow was the baby shower.

Elyse thought back to when she had last visited the City. It had been almost three year ago, and she knew that it was long overdue. She owed it to her brother and her sister-in-law.

And, well, she owed it to him, too.

Elyse was tackled by an overly pregnant Freida the moment she walked through the door.

* * *

"And the prodigal child has returned!" Freida sang joyfully in Elyse's ear. Elyse rolled her eyes as she hugged Freida back.

"Hey, Frei. Nice to know that you're still dramatic." Elyse replied back, warmly.

Freida pulled away, and the hurt that Elyse feared was showing in her eyes. Elyse looked down, guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Frei. I didn't mean to—"

"I know you didn't. You always say that, Ely. You choose to come here and then you just get up and leave? Honestly, hun, that doesn't sound like you at all." Freida whispered, quietly. Elyse noticed that her brother must have disappeared to take her bags to the guest room they always prepared for her whenever she visited.

"Sorry, Frei. I just felt…unmotivated." Elyse managed to say, trying hard not to meet Freida's gaze. Knowing Freida, Elyse knew that she'd probably drill Elyse hard with questions about what happened.

Elyse was saved by her brother announcing that dinner was ready.

Freida sighed, and she placed Elyse's hand on her stomach, "Never mind then. I'm just happy that you made it for your niece's baby shower."

Elyse looked down at her hand, feeling the hardness of Freida's stomach and she smiled.

"I'm happy that I made it."

* * *

Elyse couldn't sleep.

She got up and tiptoed to the living room, hoping that her brother had a refilled his liquor cabinet in the kitchen since the last time she was here.

She sighed in relief when she managed to find an unopened bottle of red wine.

She managed to open it quietly, and she relaxed when she poured herself a glass.

She took one sip, and Elyse let out a satisfied sound.

"We weren't done talking, missy."

Elyse jumped and she flinched as red wine splattered all over her.

"Geez! Freida, what is wrong with you?" Elyse hissed.

Freida was unbothered as she handed Elyse a dish towel as she sat down.

A moment passed as Elyse dabbed the towel on her clothing, and Freida stared at her, her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand.

"It killed your brother, you know." Freida pointed out after a moment.

Elyse sighed, but she nodded, "I know."

Freida tilted her head, and Elyse could see the fierce love in her eyes.

"No, you don't know. Levi thought it had something to do with the sudden engagement. He knew that him moving "too fast", his opinion not mine, would scare the shit out of you. You proved him right. We almost had to postpone the wedding _last minute_ , just because you didn't show up. Can you imagine? I'm waiting for my husband-to-be to calm down as his best man is trying to contact his sister."

Elyse bit her lip.

She had remembered her phone ringing the day of the wedding, but as soon as she saw the name, she hadn't bothered to pick up.

"Freida…"

Freida's eyes softened, and she grabbed Elyse's hands from across the table gently.

"Elyse, if you thought that this was all too fast, you could've told us, you know. I wouldn't have mind at all. I would've loved my maid of honor to actually show the fuck up. I didn't want my second-rate cousin to be the stand-in." Freida groused.

Elyse held onto Freida's hands, tightly.

Freida noticed and she nudged Elyse, "Whatever it is, you can tell me, Elyse. You were my best friend first. I was there for everything, and knowing you, I bet you were dying to be at my wedding, but something fucked up must've been going on."

Elyse sighed, and she finally looked up, and Freida was taken aback by the desperate plead in Elyse's eyes.

"You can't tell anyone, okay? I wouldn't want you to lie to my brother, your husband, but I need you to swear secrecy on this."

Freida nodded, slowly.

Elyse took a deep breath and she bent down to whisper in Freida's ear.

* * *

The morning of the baby shower was hectic. Elyse was running errands everywhere, yet she enjoyed it nonetheless. She loved the busy city and the fact that she was running with it was enough for her to be ecstatic.

She paused as she passed by a dance studio, and she smiled as she saw tiny ballerinas dancing in a row. How long has it been since she was starting off that way also?

She shook her head, and she didn't watch where she was going until she bumped into someone accidentally.

"Woah, I'm so sorry." Elyse apologized, profusely.

"Don't worry about it, Elyse." A familiar voice replied, amused. Elyse looked up, her hazel eyes widening.

"Braun?" Elyse asked in disbelief.

He looked _good_. It's been almost too long since she saw him. She knew that they were both at fault as to why they haven't seen each other.

Besides, it was her who broke it off through the phone when she landed back in Paris after she took off from the City.

Yet, he was the one who stood her up that one time after trying to get back with her after a year of being on and off.

"In the flesh." Braun replied, easily, his charming smile made her smile in return.

"You look good." Elyse offered, politely, trying to keep a casual composure.

"So do you. You're back in the City?" Braun asked, softly.

Elyse nodded, shyly, "For my brother's baby shower."

Braun's eyes widened at that, "You're going to be an aunt?"

Elyse giggled at that, "Yeah, and apparently, a godmother, but I wouldn't count that one in. I've been too busy lately."

Braun nodded, his green eyes twinkling in amusement, "I've been seeing. Traveling does wonders for you."

Elyse flushed at that, "So, you've been stalking me through media, huh?"

Braun faked a wounded look, "And you haven't?"

Elyse rolled her eyes, playfully, "Your name is everywhere, Mr. Braun Lexington. There's no need to stalk how wealthy you are."

Braun laughed in return, and he gingerly placed a hand on her cheek. He caressed her cheek, softly.

"Hey, now that you're back, how about we get dinner some time?" Braun asked.

Elyse lowered her lashes, flirtatiously, "Are you asking me on a date?"

"If you say yes." He replied easily.

Elyse giggled, and she looked at him for a moment. A sudden thought crossed her mind, and she remembered someone else's hand on her cheek.

With a resigned peace of mind, Elyse decided.

She bit her lip and backed away, watching Braun's face grow confused.

"As fun as this was, Braun…I think it's time we end this whole back and forth banter thing." Elyse replied, softly.

Braun dropped his hand, and Elyse felt disappointment wash over her, but she squared her shoulders and she gave him an awkward pat on his shoulder before she left to continue her errands.

* * *

Elyse walked on to the balcony, leaving the festivities for a moment to take a deep breath. It was a little chilly, but Elyse didn't mind.

She liked this kind of weather.

She took a sip of her wine before relaxing as she overlooked the view. The sounds of the city helped her relax as she enjoyed her little getaway.

The sudden feeling of a warm coat over her shoulders made her gasp as she turned around in surprise.

Blue eyes.

That's what she first saw, and she dropped her wine glass in shock.

Amusement filled those blue eyes, and Elyse found herself flushing as she realized what she just did.

"You scared the crap out of me." Elyse gasped as she looked down in dismay. The shattered glass on the balcony was sure to have her brother yelling at her.

The man before her chuckled, and Elyse closed her eyes for a moment as she reviled in the low sound. She looked up, shyly, and she swatted at his arm.

He caught her hand easily, and he placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Elyse laughed and she attempted to swat his face, too. He rolled his eyes, and he let go of her hand, which Elyse was secretly grateful for as she took a step back to look at him.

It's been only three years since she last saw him, but she noticed that he looked different. He had some stubble, and he had gotten more muscular. His blonde hair was still neatly done, and so was his suit and tie. But, there was something different about him.

"I got offered a job with a specialized unit of the military. I've been…busy for the most part, but the base is located here, so not that much of a change." Erwin stated, reading her mind. He smiled at her, and Elyse noticed that she was being read like an open book once more.

"Just because you gained a bit more muscle and hair doesn't' mean you're special, Mr. Annoying." Elyse laughed, pushing his arm.

Erwin chuckled, and he looked at her warmly, after a moment.

"You look good. I hope you've been doing well." Erwin offered, casually. Elyse felt a pang of guilt at the slight insinuation of how she hadn't contacted him in over three years.

"I've been. I hope you're doing well too." Elyse replied, easily, hoping that her soft tone didn't give way into any guilt.

"There you are!" A voice interrupted them, and Elyse looked to the side curiously.

A gorgeous woman was coming up to them. She had long, platinum blonde hair that was pinned to the side. She was wearing a dress that complimented her curvaceous figure well, and striking blue almond eyes shone with warmness as she walked up to them.

The woman joined Erwin's side, and Elyse noticed a sparkling ring on the mystery woman's left hand.

The soft look on Erwin's face and the loving one from the woman was enough for Elyse to read between the lines.

"You must be Marie." Elyse stated, warmly. Erwin looked at her then, a bit surprised. Elyse gave him a warm look.

Of course, she knew who this woman was.

Her father wouldn't let her live it down.

Her brother mentioned her more than once.

Freida was groaning about how perfect she was.

Petra and Hange were asking Elyse who the fuck this was woman was and why wasn't she married to Erwin.

Elyse had laughed awkwardly at that, and she even pointed out that she had kind of known that Erwin was dating someone serious.

Until that one night. Elyse shook her head, mentally.

 _You kind of knew he was, and that's all in the past, Elyse. Enough._

"And you must be Elyse! I've heard so much about you. My husband here talks about you nonstop." Marie replied, enthusiastically. Elyse nodded, politely.

"All good things I hope." Elyse joked, remembering how she had to play this part whenever she had talked to her father's business partners back in the day.

That memory was also incorporated to when Erwin would sneak her some alcohol because she was still underage at the time.

"Wonderful things. Not only from my husband, but also from your brother and Freida. Where is your dancing taking you these days?" Marie asked, genuinely interested.

Elyse found herself at peace with the woman, and she found herself caught in conversation that she didn't mind having. She was surprised at how well this woman caught up with her, and she had looked up for a minor second to give Erwin an approving look.

Instead, Elyse caught Erwin staring at her already, and it wasn't the warmness he had held for her before.

It was an unreadable expression, and Erwin must've realized he had been caught, so he looked away.

"Elyse, come back in here! It's time for you to make your speech." Levi called out for her, and Elyse threw a grateful glance in her brother's direction before he nodded with a knowing smile.

Marie was excited as she followed Elyse back inside. She even looped her arm with Elyse's, which made Elyse surprise for just a second.

This time, Elyse didn't bother to look back at Erwin, too scared to see another unrecognizable mask he would wear around her.

* * *

Elyse wanted to strangle her brother, but she knew that he owed it to him to make up for all the events she had missed.

So, standing here, in front of all these people, was punishment enough.

Elyse cleared her throat, and she glared at Freida who laughed in return.

"So, apparently, I have to make a speech," Elyse began, with a sigh, and she was greeted with laughter in return. She began to relax, remembering her training back when she went to Julliard. "Well, I would like to say that I'm extremely happy to be here after so many years. I know I've been missing so many important events, but I'm here now and that's what matters. Isn't that right, Levi?"

Her brother didn't say anything as he rolled his eyes at her and placed a protective arm around his wife as he motioned for Elyse to continue.

Elyse smiled, "There are no words that can describe how happy I am for you two. It's been a long time coming, and I can't believe that I'm going to be an aunt to a beautiful baby girl. My brother…well, he's always been the one taking care of me growing up. My mother had passed away giving birth to me, so I never knew her. But, my brother, he took over that position for me. My father used to tell me that my brother already knew when to feed me and when to change me by the time he was three. My father never had to worry about me, and he always thanked my brother for that. So do I. And Freida? Well, she's been my best friend since the moment she barged in our Kindergarten classroom and telling me that she loved my hair and that we should be best friends. Little did she know that my brother was the one who did my hair that day. So, at least you guys got that covered."

The crowd began to laugh, and Elyse laughed softly as Freida began to wipe her eyes already. Her brother was the one who was just staring at her with his usual deadpan stare, but she noticed that his hands were twitching.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm glad you guys found each other, and I know that I'm the one responsible for that, so let's be real," Elyse teased, "You guys are going to be great parents because you've been great with dealing with me."

Levi even chuckled at that, and Elyse ran to her brother and he opened his arms for her. Elyse grabbed Freida also, and she hugged them both tightly, laughing. She looked up and she saw Erwin, clapping his hands, and she saw him mouth the words, "I also dealt with you."

Elyse shot back a glare, and Erwin replied with a playful wink.

* * *

"This has to be the tenth diaper bag." Elyse laughed as she pulled out another diaper bag from all the gifts.

"Eleventh!" Marie called out as she pulled another one out. Elyse couldn't help but laugh even more as she placed a hand on Marie's shoulder.

Marie and Elyse were the ones in charge of cleaning duty after the baby shower, and they both were having fun so far.

Elyse really liked her. A part of her was annoyed at how everyone around her gave her grief when Erwin had eloped with Marie two years ago.

Elyse knew that everyone wanted her and Erwin to get together, and Elyse didn't get why. She remembered bringing it up to Erwin one night a they studied together in the living room while his father made them dinner when they were back in high school together. Elyse had been a freshman, and Erwin was a senior. Levi was doing every sport back then, and well, every cheerleader, so he would always be late to their study sessions.

"I mean, I don't get it. I really like you as my friend. If I didn't know any better, I feel like they're trying to _arrange_ our marriage." Elyse sighed as she tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

Erwin had laughed at that, chucking his pencil at her for being dramatic.

"People just love those types of stories, Ely. The ones where they're best friends at first and then they love each other and have babies." Erwin teased, tucking another stray hair behind her ear as he picked up the pencil he had chucked at her.

Elyse made a face.

"I don't want to get married and make babies. I want to dance around the world. And you're going to travel with me, right?" Elyse asked, smiling brightly at him.

Erwin had nodded, smiling back, "Of course, Ely."

Elyse smiled at the memory, and a bottle hit her head as soon as she realized that she had been dozing off.

She looked up and she noticed that Erwin was looking down at her amused.

"What happened?" Elyse asked, looking around through half-lidded eyes.

"Everyone went to bed. Marie told me that you fell asleep atop of the diaper bags, and I couldn't miss out on seeing that." Erwin stated, bending down to Elyse's level.

"Ass." Elyse replied with a huff.

Erwin widened his eyes, "What happened to not cursing, Elyse? Did your traveling like a pirate also made you start speaking like one?"

Elyse rolled her eyes at Erwin's fake sarcasm and she shoved his shoulder, "I just woke up. Sue me."

Erwin laughed, and he offered her his hand and Elyse accepted it. She felt herself being pulled up, easily, and she sighed as she dusted herself off.

"Where's Marie?" Elyse asked, looking around.

"She drove here separately. And, she has an early case tomorrow, so she told me to make sure you were okay." Erwin said, amused.

Elyse sighed, looking at the front door, "Your wife is a saint. Remind me to get her something for Christmas."

"I would, but you would just ignore my calls." Erwin replied back, easily.

Elyse stilled at that, and she bit her lip, and she looked up at Erwin.

He was giving her an amused look, but Elyse could see the underlying guard-up in his eyes.

"Erwin…"

Erwin shook his head, putting a hand up to stop her, "Don't worry about it, Elyse. I'm sure you had your reasons."

"Erwin…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just shut you out like that. If it makes you feel any better, my brother and Freida are slightly upset with me too." Elyse offered, lamely.

Erwin's amused smile disappeared for a moment before it was back on his face.

"If it's funny to you, Elyse, then I guess it's fine." Erwin murmured, and Elyse now saw the hurt in his eyes, and Elyse stopped him before he could move towards the door and leave.

"Okay, wait, wait. Stop, I'm sorry. You know me, I tend to use humor to get rid of awkwardness. Erwin, please, hear me out." Elyse pleaded, holding on to his forearm.

Erwin sighed and he turned back around, and he ran a hand through his hair.

"It sucked, you know. Everyone didn't get why you suddenly thought of being cold towards us. We get it, Elyse. You're a dancer. A successful one. But, that doesn't mean you stop talking to the people who care about you. I mean, what was that all about? You just get up and leave all the damn time whenever you feel like it. You don't get to do that to us." Erwin stated, angrily.

Elyse shuddered, and she took a step back. She let go of his forearm, but she was surprised when Erwin's hand grabbed the hand that had held on to him recently.

"Elyse, I'm sorry. I'm just…I don't get it. I've been racking my mind about why you decided to do that. Is there a problem that you—"

"I wasn't happy." Elyse replied, cutting him off. She yanked her hand away from him, and Erwin stared at her surprised.

"You weren't happy?" Erwin asked, softly.

Elyse let out a sharp laugh before shaking her head, "No, I wasn't…I mean, come on, Erwin, I was going back to a douche of a man who was untrustworthy. I kept drinking. Back then, I…I thought being back in the City would get me back to where I was. But, I wasn't. I lost myself for a moment, but now…I swear I'm better, Erwin. I just didn't want anyone to be worried about me. Especially you. Come on, Erwin, do you think I want you to see me a mess? I would never try so hard to be away from you all."

Elyse felt strong arms wrap around her and she didn't notice she was sobbing until she realized she was trembling.

"It's going to be okay, Elyse."

And, for once, Elyse found herself believing it.

* * *

It's been a week since Elyse arrived, and she found herself enjoying her time back with everyone.

While everyone was busy, Elyse took a break in her room to read a book for a bit. A knock in the door made her look up and she noticed that her brother was leaning on her doorway.

"Hey, just want to let you know that dinner is going to be ready soon." Levi stated. She smiled in return, thanking him.

She watched as her brother turned back around, and she stopped him.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Elyse asked, hesitantly. Levi raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question her as he walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" Levi asked.

"I…I want to say that I'm sorry for leaving you like that." Elyse stated, softly, wrapping an arm around her brother's.

Levi looked at her and he nodded after a moment, "I'm sure you had your reasons, Elyse."

Elyse shook her head, "That's not an excuse. You didn't deserve to be ignored by me. You've done everything for me and—"

"There's no need for you to explain, Elyse." Levi interrupted her, staring intently at her, and Elyse didn't realize that his look was trying to tell her something. She was too intent on trying to get her point across.

"No, I really d—"

"Elyse, look at me." Her brother sighed, turning towards her and grabbing her shoulders.

Elyse obeyed and she looked at her brother, scared.

"Father told me." Levi whispered, softly.

Elyse didn't get it at first, but then she stilled.

"He told you…? Elyse asked, shocked.

Levi sighed, "I forced it out of him. I was angry, Elyse. You didn't come to my damn wedding. What am I supposed to think? That you went back to Paris just cause you fucking wanted to? Father was there with you, and for once in my life, I felt left out of my own family."

Elyse didn't say anything. Instead, she tried to focus on breathing.

"I know that you didn't want anyone finding out, so I kept my silence. But, Elyse—"

Elyse shook her head, knowing fully well what her brother was going to say.

Levi stared at her for a moment before sighing. He put an arm around her and Elyse was more than willing to place her head on her brother's shoulder like she had done multiple times when she felt lost.

Her brother pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, a rare occurrence, and she began to cry.

* * *

Elyse whistled low as she looked around Erwin's office.

"Wow, I didn't realize that you were so far up your branch. I thought you were just trying to show off." Elyse teased as she turned around to face Erwin.

Erwin shot her a warning look with a smile as he placed an arm around her as he walked beside her as she examined the office.

"This is where adults work, Elyse. Sorry that there's no glitter for you to put on your tutu." Erwin stated, sarcastically.

Elyse laughed and shoved his arm off her, "Okay, Mr. Big Shot."

The relationship between them had been amended, and Elyse was more than okay when Erwin showed up at her brother's penthouse, announcing that it was his time to hang out with her. Elyse even realized that everyone wanted time with her. Levi wanted his sister around when he made a new composition for her to hear. Freida wanted her to go baby shopping with her and being adamant of her visiting Paris with Levi once the baby was born. Their high school and college friends clamoring at the penthouse when it was revealed that Elyse was finally back on the grid after a three-year hiatus.

Elyse had missed all of them, and she didn't mind at all when she was awoken by people jumping on her bed or someone barging in her room and telling her to rise and shine.

Elyse didn't have the time to schedule a flight back home due to her promising everyone that she would spend time with them.

Erwin made sure he was no exception.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Elyse asked, curiously, as she swiveled around in his comfy leather chair.

Erwin shrugged as he sat on his desk, "We could watch a Broadway show. We could eat at your favorite restaurant. We could just sit here and mock your taste in music and men."

Elyse had shot up at that and she laughed, "You're not going to believe who I ran into when I just arrived."

Erwin feigned a thinking look and he gasped, "Let me guess, you saw Chris Evans and you jumped in his arms and begged him to fly."

Elyse blushed at that, and she threw a pen at him, "You will never let me live that down, will you?"

That memory was buried far deep in Elyse's embarrassment mental file. She was never going to trust anyone on her birthday ever again.

Erwin laughed, but he nodded for her to continue.

"I saw Braun."

Erwin frowned slightly at that, but he motioned for her to continue.

"Okay, don't be too upset, but I did flirt with him a little. It was until he asked me out for dinner that I realized that I'm stupid. I said no. Can you believe it?" Elyse asked, proudly.

Erwin didn't say anything at first, but he smiled in return. Elyse noticed that it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elyse asked, softly, standing up from his chair.

Erwin looked at the papers on his desk before answering her, "You're going to hate me."

Elyse felt fear strike her heart at the words, "What do you mean?"

Erwin looked up at her then, and he grabbed her hands, "I...I punched Braun."

Elyse blinked. That's when laughter bubbled from her throat. She shoved Erwin back a bit as Erwin joined her in laughter.

"Of course you did! When did you do that?" Elyse asked in awe. Erwin shrugged, but he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"At a party. One of the businessmen was hosting a dinner party, which also happened to be the night I proposed to Marie by the way. And, after the whole screaming and fanfare, I saw Braun standing there, looking annoying. So, I stomped my way over there and I punched him. Left him there without a word."

Elyse, who was amused earlier, looked horrified.

"You don't do that when you get engaged, Erwin!" Elyse stated, flicking Erwin's forehead.

Erwin chuckled, grabbing her hand to stop her, "Please, Marie was even in more awe of me since I proved how I'm such a man, you know."

Elyse rolled her eyes, but she laughed along with him.

A cough from behind them interrupted them, and Elyse and Erwin turned around and Elyse smiled once she saw Marie.

Erwin immediately let go of Elyse's hand and Elyse even got up to greet Marie.

Marie smiled at them, shifting a package on her hip.

"Hey, guys, what are you up to?" Marie asked, casually, as Erwin helped her with the package. Marie grabbed Erwin's tie and pulled her against him as she kissed him, hard. Elyse flushed, slightly, and looked away in respect.

"We were just talking about how I punched that Lexington guy the night we got engaged." Erwin stated, nonchalantly, as Marie let go of him.

Marie laughed at that, "Oh yeah, the guy you didn't like for some odd reason."

Marie turned to Elyse and she whispered, "Apparently, that man didn't know what it meant when a person says no."

Elyse flushed at that, remembering what Erwin had said about Braun all those years ago.

Elyse nodded, her smile warm, "Well, that's Erwin for you."

Marie nodded in agreement, yet now that Marie was up close, Elyse noticed that her smile wasn't so warm anymore.

"Erwin, can you make a phone call for me?" Marie asked, turning around to give Erwin her phone. Erwin complied, and he walked out of the room to make the call Marie needed.

When they were left alone, Elyse looked at the package on the couch that Erwin recently placed there.

"What's in the package?" Elyse asked, curiously.

"Baby clothes." Marie replied, easily, and Elyse watched as Marie opened the package.

"For Freida?" Elyse asked, warmly.

Marie looked up at Elyse for a moment before shaking her head, "No, it's, well, for me."

Elyse paused, then gaped, then pointed at Marie's stomach.

"You're…?" Elyse trailed off in disbelief.

Marie smiled and nodded, walking up to Elyse and grabbing her outstretched hand.

"I just confirmed it today." Marie whispered back, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Elyse didn't know what to say.

She was shocked to say the least, but Marie was pregnant...with Erwin's child.

Erwin was going to be a father.

Elyse didn't know if the room was spinning or she was.

"C-Congratulations!" Elyse whispered back, trying to remain calm. Marie nodded, not even showing if she noticed Elyse's reaction.

After a moment, Marie sighed and she motioned for Elyse to follow her to the couches. Elyse complied, too shock to do anything in her own accord. Marie sat across from her and Elyse waited for her to say something.

"Elyse, there's been something I wanted to talk to you about, but I didn't know how to say it without being...weird about it." Marie stated, carefully.

That snapped Elyse out of her reverie.

"What is it?" Elyse prompted, softly.

Marie took a deep breath, and she held onto Elyse's hand gently.

"It's about you and Erwin." Marie began. Elyse didn't say anything, waiting for the woman to continue.

"It's just...you and him are really close, and I've always felt that, well, I've felt that I was never as close to him as he is to you. I get it though, and I've realized that you guys grew up together and all. But...seeing you both interact in person...it makes me feel that I've been second best."

Elyse felt shock run through her body, "Oh, Marie, trust me, Erwin and I are not like that at all. We've only been friends-"

"He told me that you guys slept together one night."

Elyse froze at that. So, Erwin hadn't exactly kept that a secret from her.

"Y-Yeah, but it was a drunken mistake, Marie. I wasn't in a good place, and Erwin was drunk of his ass-"

Marie gave Elyse a half-smile before patting her hand to calm her down and cut her off.

"Elyse...it's a wonder why everyone sees it but you." Marie sighed, wistfully.

Elyse tilted her head, slightly, trying to understand what Marie was saying.

After a moment, Marie sighed once more, before giving a small smile, "All I'm asking Elyse is that now that I'm pregnant...I want Erwin to focus on his family now. Not that you aren't his family anymore, but he has an immediate one now, and I can't have him focusing on other directions when...I love him, and I'll do anything for him."

Elyse nodded, slowly, still trying to understand Marie's words.

Marie seemed to notice this and she leaned in a bit, "Elyse, if you say that you were drunk, I believe you, but Erwin being drunk? I've seen the man drink two whole bottle of whiskey, and he wasn't drunk at all."

With that said, Marie gave Elyse's hand a small pat before getting up and leaving the office to check on her husband.

Elyse was ready to throw up.

* * *

Elyse scheduled her flight back to Paris for the next day. She sighed and checked her phone one last time.

She was waiting for Erwin in his office, and he had apologized saying that he was in a meeting. Elyse said that she would wait for him in his office, but at this point, she needed to text him.

 _Hey, I'm going to have to leave soon to pack for my trip back home. I know it's last minute, but glittery tutus call.-Ely xx_

Elyse sent that, and she got up to get ready to leave. All of a sudden, an overwhelmed, messy Erwin barged in his office, followed by yelling secretaries and assistants as they crowded around him.

"Sir, I need your signature for the business plan-"

"Sir, there's a call for you on line one and-"

"Sir, your wife is-"

"Everyone, please, wait outside. I need to talk to Elyse. Okay? Please, thank you, thank you." Erwin interrupted all of them as he pushed them all outside before shutting the doors.

Elyse watched as he turned around to face her, and he smiled at her, as he fixed his hair. Elyse couldn't help but give a half-smile back.

Erwin put his phone up, and Elyse noticed that her text was there.

"Got your text." Erwin said, tiredly.

 _...It makes me feel like I've been second best._

Marie's words rang through her head, and Elyse felt as if she could finally see.

She could see what everyone talked about.

Petra and Hange being upset when Erwin had eloped, and Elyse had rolled her eyes at that, ignoring the unsettling feeling in her stomach. They had been in Paris, all of them busy with theatre work.

Petra had shoved the phone in her face, and Elyse was forced to read how Erwin decided to get married on her birthday.

"This doesn't bother you?" Hange had asked.

Elyse had shrugged, rubbing her upset stomach.

"Not at all."

Her father being upset when Elyse introduced him to Braun as her boyfriend.

"I just expected someone else, that's all." Her father had said.

"Who?" Elyse asked, irritated at disappointing her father.

Her father had shrugged, "Erwin."

Elyse remembered screaming on the phone to Erwin about it, who in return, flew all the way to her even when he had an important interview to go to.

Braun had been too upset to even comfort her after her father shone disappointment.

Her brother when Erwin had showed up on her eighteenth birthday only for her to mess it up when she kissed Braun for the first time. Freida on her twenty-first birthday when Erwin showed up to surprise her at Juilliard only for Elyse to show up drunk off her mind.

All these people had seen it. How Erwin showed up whenever she needed someone. How Erwin did everything for her. How Erwin never tried to push her away.

How Erwin loved her.

"Hey, you okay?" Erwin asked, concerned. Elyse forced herself to nod as she stood before him, viewing him in a new light.

"So, you're officially leaving tomorrow? Do you need any help or-"

"Erwin, you need to stop." Elyse said, interrupting him. Erwin looked at her, confused, and he placed a hand on her forehead.

"Uh, are you sick?" Erwin asked, and he looked taken aback when Elyse pushed his hand away.

His face darkened a bit and he crossed his arms, "What's going on, Elyse?"

Elyse shook her head, trying to catch her breath. She looked up and Erwin seemed to be even more concerned, but he remembered that Elyse had pushed him away moments earlier.

"You need to stop doing this." Elyse pleaded, her voice trembling.

"Doing what, Elyse?" Erwin demanded, not understanding what was going on.

"Trying to fix everything for me. Being there for me. Dropping everything for me. I don't know, acting as if I'm your wife when your wife is literally right there." Elyse found herself ranting, trying to make sense of her thoughts and feelings.

Erwin paused at that, and Elyse noticed that he closed his eyes, as if trying to steady himself.

Erwin looked at her then, and Elyse noticed that the unreadable gaze she had always wondered about was the look that had haunted her every moment from the only memory she had of that night she shared with him.

A dark look of someone struggling. Struggling to stop himself or to let himself go.

He looked away.

"When?" Elyse asked, softly, "When did you realize that you-"

"Elyse, enough." Erwin stopped her, his voice rough, and Elyse nodded, agreeing.

A moment passed between them.

"Marie's pregnant, Erwin." Elyse finally stated, slowly. Erwin didn't say anything.

"It's time for you to focus on her. On them, now. I can take care of myself. I mean, I've been for the past three years, and yeah, it was wrong of me to cut you all of, but...I'm fine, okay? It's time for you to be happy for yourself, Erwin." Elyse whispered, softly.

She didn't even know if her words were reaching him. She just watched as Erwin stared at the ground, keenly.

"Goodbye, Erwin." Elyse said, tears threatening to fall onto her cheeks.

He didn't bother to stop her as she left.

* * *

"We'll visit you soon." Freida promised, hugging Elyse tightly.

Elyse smiled and kissed Freida's cheeks, "I can't wait. You'll name the baby after me, right?"

Freida rolled her eyes, but she laughed.

Elyse smiled wider as her brother came up and gave her something in a box.

"Open it when you get to the Estate in Paris. Father would want to see it." Levi said. Elyse laughed, and she hugged her brother, tightly.

"I will." Elyse promised.

"I'll be there soon." Levi promised in return.

Elyse waved goodbye as she walked away, and she risked one last glance around.

For once, Erwin wasn't there.

* * *

Elyse arrived at the Estate at night, and she smiled and breathed a sigh of relief as she thanked the driver. She opened the door, and she was greeted by Petra and Hange, who hugged her tightly in return.

"Where's my father?" Elyse asked, softly.

"He's in his office." Petra offered, already helping Elyse with her stuff.

"Go upstairs, we got this." Hange offered.

Elyse thanked them both, and she walked up the stairs, relishing the beautiful architecture.

She noticed that her father's office was slightly open, and she opened it slightly.

She could hear soft talking and a fireplace cackling, and she smiled at the welcoming aura of it all. She walked inside, and the soft talking got louder.

She could make out her father's arm on his favorite armchair from the lit fireplace and she walked towards the chair.

She smiled as she was greeted by her father shushing her.

On his lap, two sleeping baby boys were sleeping on one arm of the chair. She could see her favorite bedtime story in the middle of her father's lap, and she laughed, softly.

"You were reading them a bedtime story?" Elyse asked, softly, brushing hair of their faces.

Her father nodded.

"They fell asleep pretty quickly."

Elyse nodded, her eyes softening.

Her father grabbed her hand and patted it, softly, "How was New York City?"

Elyse smiled, "Uneventful."

Her father didn't say anything more as he got up, slowly, "I'll retire you now. Goodnight, darling."

"Goodnight, papa." Elyse said, and she closed her eyes as her father placed a kiss on her forehead.

She turned her attention back to the sleeping boys on the chair, and she sat on the chair where her father was, and she adjusted them so they were asleep on her chest.

One of them woke up, slightly, and he looked up at her.

Blue eyes.

He placed a tiny hand on her cheek, and Elyse leaned into it.

"Mama?" The boy asked, softly.

Elyse smiled, "I'm here, Armin."

* * *

A:N/ LA LA LA.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ Here's the last chapter!

I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this different twist! But, it's time for me to focus on the legitimate story of The Art Of The Unexpected! So, here's the last chapter of the original story! Enjoy!

* * *

"Eren, let go of your brother's shirt. He's fine. Just hold his hand." Elyse sighed as she watched her son try to lead his twin into another store in the airport.

She checked her phone, and she sighed when her brother called her once more.

"Hey, we're here." She answered, immediately, knowing fully well that her brother was going to scold her for being late.

"What happened to your plane, Elyse?" Levi asked, a twinge of annoyance in his voice. Elyse shuffled her feet and bit her lip, guiltily.

"We were late. Papa wasn't feeling all too well, and-"

"Really? That's surprising because I got a call from Father and he told me that you left for the airport early." Her brother interrupted her, clearly annoyed at her lie.

Elyse closed her eyes and sighed, "Okay...we took trains."

Her brother paused at that, "Trains…? What's wrong with planes, Elyse?"

Elyse turned to where her boys were walking around in awe, pointing and laughing, and she smiled.

"First-class isn't for me, I guess."

* * *

Her brother sent a driver for them at the train station, and she thanked the driver as he opened the door for them.

As she let her boys go inside first, Elyse took a deep breath and followed.

A baby's cry and a happy squeal made her look up as she sat down.

What she saw was Freida, her brother, and her niece sitting in front of them, looking at her warmly. Her sons immediately began to climb atop of Levi's lap and poke their fingers against their cousin's sleeping cheeks.

The car began to move, and Elyse found herself laughing as Freida shot her a greeting look.

"Welcome back to the City, Ely. You want to hold the birthday girl?" Freida asked, and Elyse rolled her eyes. She knew that Freida was tired of holding her sleeping daughter and she was trying to hand her off to her.

"Of course, I do." Elyse whispered back softly.

Elyse found herself in awe as she looked at the beautiful sleeping one-year old in her arms.

They named her Elsie. It was her mother's name, and Elyse had teased her brother about how they technically named her after her in a way. She had cried when her brother told her that her middle name was Rose after Elyse's middle name.

"Hello baby girl." Elyse whispered softly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She let Elsie settle on her shoulder, and she looked at her sons who were busy talking to their aunt and uncle in French.

"Boys, it's time to practice your English." Elyse stated, pointedly. Eren sighed and Armin beamed. They began to talk in English, and Elyse found herself flush with pride as her brother looked at her with a surprised look.

"They've been privately tutored. Papa was adamant about that." Elyse replied. Her brother sighed and nodded, "Sounds like something he would do. Especially with your situation. How is he feeling by the way?"

Elyse's saddened gaze made her brother sit up straighter and lean forward as his nephews and wife were busy talking to each other.

"He's been okay. The doctor warned him about traveling, and of course, he was upset. He wanted to see you guys again especially on his only granddaughter's first birthday." Elyse said, sadly, remembering her father's disappointment as he laid on his bed.

Her brother nodded, and he ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at his sleeping daughter.

"She's starting to look like you, you know." Levi stated, softly, his gaze softening also. Elyse smiled, placing another kiss on her niece's sweaty forehead.

"Of course, she is." Elyse stated, proudly. Her brother rolled his eyes, and Elyse nudged her brother's leg.

Levi turned to check on his nephews and he looked at Elyse, pointedly.

"So, what's the plan with the twins? You're going to hide them on this trip or are you going to go up to Erwin and be like, 'Surprise! I know we haven't talked for a year, but here are your four-year old twin boys'" Levi asked, quietly, making sure that no one could hear him but his sister.

Elyse closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a tired sigh.

"Levi, don't." She pleaded.

She opened her eyes, and she noticed that her brother was still looking at her seriously.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen, Elyse. I know that it took all your courage and willpower to bring the boys here, and I'm grateful that you did. But, you can't hide them forever, and you can't hide from the world forever. Which, thanks for telling me that you took a break from dancing. My nephews deserve to know their mother's world, and they deserve to know...that they have a father."

Elyse looked away from her brother when she heard that last statement.

Their father.

Erwin was their father, and she had no idea where he was, what he was doing, and how he was. The last thing she knew was that he was going to be a father...again with Marie.

And, the fact that he's been in love with her for God knows when it all started.

Her brother and Freida had visited them back in Paris with baby Elsie, and they had stayed with them for half a year. It was a happy time, and Elyse and Levi made amends after him being angry and her being guilty for such a long time.

But, they never spoke about Erwin. Both of them kept quiet, and Elyse was grateful for it. She knew that her father had been curious though, and she had caught her brother talking with their father one night.

She didn't mean to. She couldn't sleep, so she walked downstairs only to hear a part of their conversation.

"...He took leave?" Her father asked, astonished.

Elyse had watched her brother nod and take another sip of his whiskey.

"The Survey Corp wanted him, and he accepted it. Haven't heard from him since. He talked about traveling the world, surprised that he chose now though." Her brother confirmed.

Her father whistled low.

"What about that wife of his?"

Elyse didn't even stay to hear the rest. She couldn't take anymore news, and she realized that she had been tearing at the recents news of her then-best friend.

He had left. And it had been all her fault.

But, that meant that she could probably visit the City again, so when her brother extended an invitation for his nephews and her to visit, Elyse accepted it. That surprised her brother, but he didn't question it. Instead, he started immediate plans, and Elyse was laughing by the time her brother informed her about his plans with his nephews.

The car pulled into a stop in front of her brother's building, and Elyse took a deep breath as she watched her boys jump to the window excitedly.

She hoped that no one would see them.

* * *

The week was filled with crazy festivities and Elyse laughed when her sons began to drag her down the streets, running towards the Lincoln Center. Her brother trailed behind them. Freida and Elsie retired for the evening, and Freida promised to have dinner prepared for them when they came back via Chinese food.

Elyse smiled when Levi rolled his eyes, but he kissed her fully that Elyse had to look away, feeling a bit jealous of seeing true love like that.

She missed that feeling.

Love.

She hadn't been dating ever since she gave birth to her twins, and she didn't really think about it until they came bounding in, asking about when she was going to get them a father. She had blushed fiercely at that, and her father wasn't much help as he began to laugh.

Elyse let her sons go run around and she kept a careful eye on them as her brother followed them, casually.

Her thoughts of love returned to her, and the memory of Erwin's darkened look infiltrated her mind. Elyse tried to shake her head to get rid of it, but it was still there.

Ever since she had confronted him about it, Elyse couldn't stop thinking about that look. The night of him and her...doing it had come back to her in bits and pieces, and Elyse got hot and bothered by it all the time. She flushed at the memories, and she tried to busy herself with something that would get her mind off it. But, then it would go back to her saying goodbye to him. How he looked like she shattered his world, and Elyse found that she hated herself for leading him on for so long.

Sometimes, though, sometimes. She hated herself for only realizing it now.

Realizing that she…

"Mama!" Eren's voice called to her, and Elyse looked up, grateful for the distraction.

"Yes, sweetie!" Elyse called back, bending down as Eren ran into her arms.

Eren looked up, his green eyes that he definitely inherited from her father, sparkling.

"Uncle Levi said that we're going to the space museum today! Is that true?" Eren asked, excitedly.

Elyse nodded, smiling wide, infected by her son's happiness.

"Of course, we are." Elyse confirmed, standing up, offering her hand to him.

Eren grabbed it, quickly, and he began to drag her towards her brother and Armin who were waiting for them at the corner of the street.

She looked down at her dark-haired son and slightly tanned skin. He was a Jaeger, alright. When his features began to grow distinct, her father was ecstatic. Elyse and Levi had taken their mother's Ackerman features, but her father was happy that at least his genetics reached one of his grandson.

Elyse had her father's personality though, and it was enough for Eren to have it too. Eren was stubborn and headstrong, and Elyse couldn't help but be exasperated sometimes. Was that what people experienced when they were with her?

But, Armin.

Sometimes, it was too much to look at him.

Blond hair. Blue eyes. That smile. _The eyebrows_.

Elyse had been amused at first. She had thought it ironic, but nowadays, sometimes, it hurt.

He had his father's brains. Elyse knew it the moment Armin would run to her with books upon books. She had laughed when Armin would correct her politely and shyly. At least he got a little aspect of her. She could be a bit shy sometimes, but Armin must've gotten it a lot more.

Armin could also _read_ her. It had shocked her when he had ran to her, placing a white rose in her hand on Mother's Day. Eren was confused, too, but he just went with it, which amused Elyse.

It was the words that came out of Armin's mouth that Elyse knew that Erwin was definitely haunting her: "Because we're always thinking of you."

 _That_ came out of a four-year old.

Elyse was sure that Erwin probably found out about the boys then, and she had whipped her head around to see if someone was playing a practical joke on her once the boys went to bed.

The memory of her crying in a classroom after Braun had left her during prom entered her mind that night. She remembered that she hid just because she didn't want her brother to see her crying and then finding out that she had been dating when she wasn't supposed to. She looked up then, and a white rose entered her vision and she gasped. She saw Erwin smiling down at her, and he had told her those same words: "Because you're worth thinking about."

She was deep in her thoughts when they arrived at the museum that she didn't realize that she bumped into someone.

She looked up to apologize, but she stilled once she saw who she bumped into. She laughed, shortly. Of course, he _would_ be the person she bumped into.

"Braun." Elyse greeted, shortly, her face and thoughts amused.

Braun Lexington looked at her as if he was looking at a ghost. "Elyse? Wow, is that really you?" He asked, in disbelief.

"In the flesh." Elyse replied back, remembering how they had bumped into each other a year ago.

Braun smiled at that, and Elyse knew that he remembered. He motioned towards her with his hands, "You look beautiful. What brings you to the City? The last thing I heard was that you had settled in Paris, being the most soughted out ballerina, of course."

Elyse smiled wryly at that.

"Always the flatterer, Braun. Well, I'm in the City because of my niece again. It's her first birthday in two days and they decided that they need to punish me with showing face." Elyse joked.

Braun nodded, his half-smirk still tantalizing as ever.

"Mama!" A voice called out to her, and Elyse looked down and she noticed that Armin was tugging at her dress.

She bent down and placed her hands on his cheeks, "Yes, what is it?" Elyse asked, squishing her son's cheeks.

"Let's go now!" Armin pleaded through his squished cheeks, and Elyse giggled. She kissed his forehead, and she promised to join them as soon as possible.

She stood up, and she widened her eyes when she realized that she had been talking to Braun, and now, Braun just saw that.

He saw some blond kid run up to Elyse and call her, "Mama."

Braun looked surprised, but Elyse noticed that his half-smirk was still on his face as he stared at her.

"So, you and Mr. Perfect got together?" Braun teased, playfully.

Elyse froze, but she recovered quickly as she feigned confusion.

"I'm sorry?" She asked, trying to calm her beating heart.

Braun's half-smirk disappeared, slowly, "Wait, that's not you and Erwin Smith's kid?"

Elyse forced a laugh and she shook her head, "Not at all. I...married a Parisian businessman back at home!"

Elyse was starting to mentally kick herself as she realized the lie that came out of her mouth.

 _Oh my, good job, Elyse. Great job. What's this businessman's name, hm? Mr. Lie Faker?_

Braun didn't seem to notice, but he seemed a bit confused and surprised.

"Oh, wow. I didn't think I'd see the day that you would become a mother. And the fact that it's not that man's kid. God knows that he's wanted you since we were kids." Braun teased, playfully.

Elyse's laugh was a bit strained, but Braun didn't seem to notice. Instead, he wished her well and a goodbye, and Elyse stood there, waving back. Braun even stopped by Levi, and they both shook hands. Levi seemed a bit taken aback as Braun laughed and nodded in Elyse's direction.

Levi just nodded in return, and Elyse watched as her brother walked up to her.

She didn't notice that she couldn't move until her brother pulled her against him as he began to walk away with her.

"So, I heard about that lie. Let's talk about your story now." Her brother whispered in her ear. Elyse swore she could hear her brother's amused sarcasm laced in his words, and she groaned as she pulled her brother closer to her, staring at her boys who were way ahead of them, laughing excitedly.

It was all too much.

Elyse wanted to throw up.

* * *

Leonard Garnier. He's a Parisian businessman that Elyse had met as she toured around as a ballerina. He was interested in her and approached her after one of her shows. They got married, secretly, and she gave birth to twins in the same year. The reason he wasn't here because he was on a trip.

Elyse repeated that story in her mind, and she kept repeating as she cleaned the penthouse as the kids played around her feet.

Her brother relentlessly pounded that fake story in her mind. He even reassured her that no one would question her. But, Elyse was ready to just hide once more.

Levi and Freida were out on their date night, and Elyse was more than grateful to rest for the day. She sat down with a sigh as she picked up Elsie and placed her on her lap.

Elsie cooed and offered her aunt the toy she was drooling on, and Elyse laughed.

"Oh, darling. I hope you never make the same mistake I did." Elyse whispered to her niece as she placed her forehead against hers.

Elsie cooed in return, placing her saliva-covered hands on her aunt's cheeks. Elyse laughed and started blowing raspberries on her stomach in return.

"Mama, can you read us a story?" Eren asked, tugging at her dress. Elyse nodded, and she placed Elsie down back in her playpen. Elyse let her boys rest on her lap as she began to read from the book. In less that five minutes, they both fell asleep and Elyse smiled, softly, as she looked down at them.

She picked them both up with a heavy huff, and she struggle to put them to bed as she tucked them in. She kissed both their heads goodnight, and she stroked their cheeks, lovingly.

The doorbell sounded, and Elyse could hear Elsie fussing, so Elyse got up to pick Elsie up from her playpen and walked over to answer the door.

Elyse couldn't help but think that Levi and Freida were early, but Elyse shrugged and poked at Elsie's nose as she opened the door.

But, Elyse wasn't prepared for who stood in front of her.

* * *

Marie was wide-eyed as she saw who opened the door, and Elyse was speechless.

"Marie…?" Elyse asked, surprised.

"Elyse? Wow, I didn't expect for you to be here." Marie stated, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, I'm just visiting for Elsie's birthday." Elyse replied, trying to make sense of her frantic thoughts.

All she could think about was her sleeping boys in the other room.

 _Please stay asleep_.

Marie smiled, hesitantly, and she snuck a glance behind Elyse.

"Is Levi or Freida here?" Marie asked, politely.

Elyse shook her head, quickly, readjusting the sliding Elsie on her hip.

"They're out for date night. I offered to take care of the-I mean, of Elsie." Elyse managed to spit out.

Thankfully, Marie didn't even seem to notice Elyse's slip-up. Instead, she still had that beautiful smile on her face and Elyse tried to relax, but she kept trying to keep Marie at the door.

Elyse cursed her brother, inwardly. Was this an expected visit? Screw unexpected visits.

"Oh, well, I'm here to give back the diaper bag they left at our place." Marie stated, smoothly. She even tickled Elsie for a second who giggled in return.

Elyse nodded and she used her one free hand to get the offered bag back.

It was silent for a quick moment, before Marie sighed.

"Look, Elyse, I know that it's a bit...awkward right now. I just hope that there's no ill feelings between us. I really do like you, and I know that my request a year ago was a bit unexpected, but I hope that you did understand." Marie offered, softly.

Elyse widened her eyes, and she softened.

"Oh, Marie. Don't worry about it. I understood, completely. I just hope...I just hope that everything is okay with you and... Erwin and your baby." Elyse replied, fervently.

Marie didn't say anything for a moment, but Elyse noticed that Marie had looked down at the mention of Erwin's name.

It was foreign to Elyse as well. She hadn't realized that she hadn't said his name for awhile.

"About…" Marie began, and Elyse was taken aback as she saw tears swell in Marie's eyes as she looked up.

Elyse didn't even get to hear her finish as soon as a quiet, "Mama", sounded from her side. To her horror, Elyse looked to her side and saw that Eren was awake. He was rubbing his eyes, and Elyse didn't have the time to appreciate her cute disheveled son's appearance as she realized that Marie was still at the door, looking confused.

Elyse couldn't decided on what to do.

Instead, Eren was already showing his face as he tugged at Elyse's dress.

"Mama, I need to pee." Eren whispered, softly.

Elyse froze, but she nodded, pointing to the bathroom.

"Go inside, sweetie. Don't forget to wash your hands. If you need me, I'll be here." Elyse reassured her son. Eren nodded, and he walked away, not even acknowledging the person at the door.

Elyse dreaded looking back at Marie, but she had to.

Elyse had expected Marie to be confused and concerned, but instead, Elyse was met with a relieved Marie.

"You have a son?" Marie asked, softly.

Elyse swallowed and nodded, trying to keep a smile on her face.

"Yep, twins actually." Elyse replied, trying to answer carefully in the midst of her internal panic attack.

Marie smiled wider, "Congratulations, Elyse. Who's the lucky man?"

Elyse noticed that Marie was now trying to see if Elyse had a ring on her finger. Elyse had decided to wear rings that day, and she was grateful that she had decided to wear her mother's ring on her wedding finger.

 _Thank you mother above._

Elyse breathed a sigh of relief, quietly, before quickly responding to Marie, "His name is Leonard Garnier. I actually married him overseas before I got here three years ago."

Marie nodded, seeming to be deep in thought, "I wish you told us you had kids!"

Elyse forced a laugh, "I'm a very secretive person. Besides, my husband didn't want to have the press knowing about our kids. I understood that. We want our kids to be out of the spotlight."

Marie seemed to be getting more relaxed as they began to chat, and Elyse was starting to feel a bit guilty.

Marie clearly was struggling with something when she had first saw Elyse and heard about her staying, and Elyse was trying very hard not to speculate as to why.

Marie was about to take her leave, but she paused and turned back around to face Elyse.

"Hey, I just want to let you know that Erwin is coming back tomorrow. He was overseas for awhile. Serving a private sector of the Army. I know I asked for you to...stay away, but I think that I overreacted. You seem happy and settled, Elyse, and I don't want to take you away from your best friend anymore."

 _There it is_.

Elyse simply smiled and nodded, "Thanks, Marie, but don't worry about that anymore. He has you guys now, and I'm sure that he's happy and settled also."

Marie nodded, and Elyse noticed that she fidgeted with her wedding ring on her finger, "...He might be coming for Elsie's birthday party if the Corp will let him. Him being her godfather and all. I can tell him that you're going to be here if you want."

Elyse shook her head, quickly, "No, that's fine, Marie. Please don't worry about it."

Marie hesitated, but she nodded and waved goodbye. Elyse waved back, and when she saw Marie disappear into the elevators. Elyse quickly shut the door behind her and held Elsie close to her as she slid down the door.

"Oh my-"

"Mama! I wet the floor!" Eren called to her.

Elyse let out a sharp laugh, and she pressed her forehead against Elsie's as her niece looked at her confused.

"You're about to have an interesting birthday party, darling." Elyse sighed, and she got up, walking towards the bathroom as she tickled Elsie.

At least someone was happy.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that Marie came here to return a diaper bag, and you froze." Freida reiterated as she laughed.

Elyse threw a pink bow at Freida in return.

Freida sighed, "Don't make a mess, Ely. Do you want your brother to kill us?"

Elyse groaned as she placed her head on the granite table before her, "Yes, please."

Freida laughed in return, "Oh, don't be dramatic. You have your story. You have a ring. All you have to do is tell your boys to say, 'Yes, my father is Leonard Garnier,' without them looking confused. You can do it."

"You better fill my baby bottle with loads of wine." Elyse moaned, looking up at Freida as she tied another party favor together.

Freida rolled her eyes, and she stopped tying party favors to grab onto Elyse's outstretched hand.

"If it makes you feel any better, Erwin hasn't shown his face as long as you have." Freida reassured her, quietly.

Elyse sat up straight at that, "What?"

Freida hushed her, and she looked around, trying to see if her husband was around. She looked Elyse in the eye, and she sighed.

"You better not say anything to your brother." Freida stated. Elyse swallowed, but she nodded.

Freida took a deep breath before she began, "Erwin accepted an overseas job as soon as you left. It was unexpected. Marie came over here crying and she begged Levi to convince him not to leave. Levi did try, but Erwin was adamant. Erwin hasn't come back in a year, and Marie has been waiting for him ever since."

Elyse felt guilt and shame wash over her, "What about the baby?"

Freida paused for a moment before she looked away, "Marie had an affair. That's one of the reasons why Erwin left."

Elyse stilled at that.

"Are you serious?" Elyse asked, softly.

Freida nodded, and she looked back at Elyse, "It was kept hush-hush. Levi only knew just because Erwin had been drinking the night before he had left. Erwin told Levi that the baby wasn't his because Marie had a one-night stand with some mutual friend of theirs, and Marie had decided to abort the baby because she couldn't live a lie anymore about the baby being Erwin's. Erwin was devastated. He would've accepted the baby either way. It was a huge mess."

Elyse couldn't breathe. Poor Erwin. Poor Marie.

Even Elyse remembered that Erwin wanted to be a father for so long, and that had been taken away from him.

Not only did Marie take it away, so did Elyse.

"No one knows about their struggle. Erwin served Marie with divorce papers, and to this day, Marie refuses to sign them. But, if I'm being honest here, I feel like Marie's staying just because she feels horrible for what she's done which I get, but this is too much. I mean-Elyse, are you okay?" Freida asked, concerned.

Elyse didn't realize that she had been hyperventilating, and she accepted Freida's brown paper bag as soon as Freida got it.

Once Elyse calmed down, Freida placed a comforting hand on Elyse's back.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Elyse." Freida comforted her.

Elyse shook her head, and she grasped Freida's hand as she looked up at Freida with wide eyes.

"It kind of is, Frei. Oh my God, I can't believe this is happening." Elyse whispered, her voice a strain.

Freida looked a bit confused, and Elyse shook her head, "The day before I left...I told Erwin that we couldn't be what we were. The whole best friends that we need to get together type of thing that everyone kept seeing, even Marie saw it. Marie had confronted me about her discomfort, and so I confronted Erwin about us. Then, I realized...I realized that he didn't see me as I saw him. Freida, he's been in love with me for so long, and I didn't realize it. I felt like such an asshole. And, now...now _this_? Fuck."

Freida rubbed Elyse's back as Elyse broke down sobbing.

And, for once, Elyse realized that Freida didn't have any comforting words to offer her.

Who would?

* * *

Elyse was terribly nervous the day of her niece's birthday party, but she comforted herself with the knowledge that he wouldn't show up.

It was already time for the party to end and Elyse breathed a sigh of relief as the last guest left.

Her old friends were ecstatic to see her, and they were even more charmed by her sons. Elyse was relieved when her boys simply agreed with the fact that Leonard Garnier was their father. They had been confused at first, but when Levi had told them it was part of the baby shower, they were more than willing to play the "game".

Elyse noticed that they were missing, and Levi and Freida were busy trying to clean the penthouse as Elsie slept in her playpen.

"Eren! Armin! Are you guys outside-"

Elyse came to a stop as she walked outside on the balcony and she saw a figure bending down talking to her kids.

He was wearing an official uniform of some sort, and Elyse could make out those blond eyebrows, stubble, and neatly-parted hair. He was talking to them.

He was talking to his sons.

Elyse tried to calm herself down as her boys turned to look in her direction, and the man followed their gaze.

Whatever emotion he was feeling, it didn't show as he stood up and turned to face her.

He was still as tall and broad and muscular as always, and the chiseled features he had seemed more defined with the harsh lines from his job seemed to form.

The moment of silence that passed was extremely discomforting and long, and Elyse didn't know what to do.

"Mama! Mr. Smith is from the Survey Corp.! Grandfather told us all about them recently. Did you know that he's a Commander? Just like grandfather!" Eren exclaimed, running up to her.

Elyse forced a smile, and she nodded, trying very hard not to meet Erwin's gaze as she bent down to face her son.

"I know, sweetie. Can you and your brother go inside and help your uncle and aunt out?" Elyse asked, brushing a stray hair away from her son's forehead.

Eren pouted, but he nodded. Armin also ran to follow his brother, and Elyse placed a quick kiss on his forehead before he bounded off.

Elyse took a deep breath, and she stood up, looking up to face the man before her.

He had no trace of emotion on his face, and Elyse remembered her father's words about the Survey Corp, and she couldn't help but feel a bit sad and guilty.

She had brought him to this point, and she didn't even have to pay for the consequences, but then again, she didn't consider her boys consequences at all.

"Hey." Elyse offered, warmly, trying to search his face.

Erwin simply nodded, "Hey, Elyse."

She noticed that Erwin shifted a bit, and she bit her lip as she noticed that his defense mechanism was him having his arms tucked behind his back whenever he felt like he didn't want to talk to anyone.

For him to do that to her kind of stung a bit.

"It's good to see you." Elyse offered, lamely, trying to keep a conversation with him.

"It's good to see you, too." Erwin replied, and Elyse was ready to pull her hair at the stagnant air around them.

Elyse was ready to turn around and wave goodbye awkwardly, but she paused when Erwin coughed a bit.

"So, you were secretly married for four years, huh?" Erwin asked, nonchalantly. Elyse paused, and she fiddled with her mother's ring on her finger.

"Yeah, that's why I was gone...for a bit." Elyse stated, softly, trying very hard to seem believable.

For once in her life, Elyse hoped that Erwin forgot to read her. That he didn't remember how she lied or how she stammered.

Her hopes were answered when Erwin didn't even seem to notice as he nodded.

"Makes sense. You've always had the urge to...disappear for awhile and do things." Erwin stated, and Elyse couldn't help but notice the bitter undertone.

She flinched, but she knew she deserved that.

Elyse laughed, weakly, "Yeah, you know me."

Erwin didn't seem to find that amusing, "Apparently, I don't."

Elyse froze this time, and she bit her lip.

"I mean, all of a sudden, you settle down and have kids, Elyse. Did you get knocked down or something?" Erwin continued, and Elyse noticed the bitterness even more.

Elyse began to feel a bit defensive as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Hey, people change."

Erwin's face contorted in slight disgust as he snorted, "Oh, because Elyse Rose Ackerman-Jaeger is so capable of change."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elyse asked through gritted teeth.

Erwin let out a sharp laugh and he walked towards her as he began to walk around her, circling her. Elyse wanted to kick him, but she knew that would be futile judging by their past wrestling matches when they were kids.

He had always been taller, broader, and stronger than her. A presence in her life she had once found comfort in.

Now, she felt like she was his prey.

"Leonard Garnier must be a saint to deal with someone like you. Tell me, Elyse, how many times have you run out on him? He's probably not on some business trip. He's probably off getting drunk because his wife can't decide whether to stay in one place or not." Erwin stated, seriously.

"How dare you." Elyse hissed, angrily, grabbing his arm tightly.

Erwin stopped circling her, and he looked down at her hand on his arm, and Elyse noticed a flash of emotion on his face and she immediately let go.

Erwin seemed to notice that his facade has slipped as he took a step back from her.

"Erwin…" Elyse breathed, her anger replaced with sadness.

"Don't." Erwin hissed back, and without another word, Erwin walked back inside the penthouse as if nothing happened between them.

Elyse shuddered as a breeze passed by.

She replayed that look he gave her in her mind as she held onto him.

Longing.

Elyse shook her head, and she walked back inside, willing to ignore the confused, conflicted emotions in her heart.

* * *

Elyse was quiet as she watched her children talk with Erwin.

His whole facade changed as he seemed to warm up to them. He was kind and soft-spoken, and Elyse found herself longing to hear him talk like that with her again.

She watched as he played with Elsie in the living room and as her boys gathered around them. Her brother was talking to him, and Erwin nodded as he laughed when Elsie gurgled at him.

She took another long gulp from her wine glass as Freida gave her a concerned look.

"He hates me, Frei. He fucking hates me. Who can blame him?" Elyse sighed as she laid her head on Freida's shoulder.

"Oh, sweetie. He's just hurt, that's all." Freida reassured her. Elyse sighed, but she didn't bother to retort.

Freida didn't see or hear him when he talked to her, and Elyse was too drained to even bother to describe it all.

The doorbell rang and Freida got up to get it.

Elyse was left alone for a moment, and a sound in the living room of someone crying was enough for Elyse to get up and run to the living room.

She was met with a crying Marie as a stoic Erwin stood in front of her. Freida was trying to calm Marie down, and Levi was trying to bring the kids to their room as they stared at the scene before them.

Elyse watched them disappear, and she wished she was with them in that moment.

"Erwin, please. I'm sorry, please come back home." Marie pleaded as she tried to talk some sense into him.

Erwin raised a hand, and Elyse realized that he wasn't wearing a ring like Marie was.

"Marie, please. It's over. It's been over." Erwin sighed, his eyes soft as he tried to speak in calming tones with her.

Elyse wanted to punch herself for actually being jealous of that.

 _Stop being selfish, Elyse_.

Marie began to sob, and her eyes happened to glance to where Elyse stood, and her face began to crumble as she looked back at Erwin.

"It's because of her, isn't it? It's always been because of her." Marie cried, pointing towards Elyse.

Elyse couldn't move as everyone turned to look at her besides Erwin.

"No, it's not. Marie, you lied to me. You... Marie, enough is enough. Whatever we had is over, and it's time for you and I to move on." Erwin sighed, trying to soothe her.

Marie sniffled, and she turned to look at Erwin.

"You've been lying to me the day you met me. You told me that you loved me, but you never really did. That's why I did what I did, Erwin. He gave me attention, and he didn't seem sidetracked with someone else. It's always been Elyse to you, so don't try to pin this on only me." Marie stated, softly.

The tenseness in the air was enough for Elyse to have the urge to hide.

"But, don't you see, Erwin. I can love you, I've always loved you. Elyse can't give that to you, so you need to stop-"

"Marie, enough!" Erwin interrupted her with a yell.

Elyse stilled at that, and she looked at Erwin's direction. She could see him struggling to remain calm. The tightened fists and furrowed brows were enough for her to try and intervene, but she didn't have to.

Marie didn't respond. Instead, she let out a bitter laugh and looked at Elyse's direction, pinning her with a bitter look.

"Do you hear that, Elyse? Do you see what you've done to him? Fine, Erwin. If you want me to sign the divorce papers, then so be it. I shouldn't be pining over a man who can't seem to take rejection for an answer." Marie hissed.

Elyse watched as Marie removed her ring and threw it at Erwin before turning to leave.

When the door shut, Elyse watched as Erwin took a deep breath.

A moment passed, and Elyse tried to walk towards him, but he whipped around to face her.

"I don't understand...I don't understand why you had to come back-"

"Erwin, I-"

"Leave, Elyse. For fuck's sake, leave. You've always been good at disappearing, so just please. Go." Erwin screamed at her, angrily.

Elyse felt the tears that she had been holding in betray her, and she didn't even stop them as they leaked out and trailed down her cheeks.

Erwin seemed to soften at that, and he took a step away from her.

He turned around and picked up the ring off the ground. With a sigh, he wished Freida a goodbye and apologized and before Elyse knew it, Erwin was already gone.

* * *

Elyse took a deep breath before she entered his office.

The kids were with Levi and Freida, and Elyse took her free time to try and talk to Erwin. Her brother had told her to give it time, but Elyse had been so wracked with guilt that she couldn't wait.

She looked around in awe at the office he worked in. It was bigger than the last one he worked in, and she was greeted by such a pretty secretary.

"May I help you?" The pretty secretary asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for Erwin Smith." Elyse said, politely.

The pretty secretary smiled even more and Elyse couldn't help but smile back at the memory of Erwin Smith's pretty past girlfriends back in the day.

"I'll inform him." The secretary stated, and Elyse thanked her.

Elyse waited a bit, and the secretary came out with a slight frown on her lips, "I'm sorry, Mr. Smith is busy right now. Would you like for me to give him a message?"

Elyse felt a spark of sadness and annoyance hit her, but she wasn't going to back down.

Elyse walked towards his office door, and the secretary tried to stop her, but Elyse opened the office door and she was greeted by a disheveled Erwin, sitting on his couch, drinking whiskey. The scantily-dressed woman was even more surprising.

"Erwin, what the hell?" Elyse hissed as she hurried to close the doors.

Erwin looked up at her, and he seemed to be in a daze as he smiled at her.

"Elyse, hello." Erwin slurred, and he even tried to get up to go to her.

Elyse wanted to hit him, but first things first, she needed to get rid of the woman who was busy trying to glare at Elyse.

Elyse raised an eyebrow.

It was time for her to save Erwin.

* * *

Elyse watched as Erwin groaned as he laid down across from her. She sat on one of the couches in his office and she had made sure he fell asleep on the couch across from her.

Erwin's eyes fluttered open, and he got up groggily.

"...What are you doing here?" Erwin groused as he glared at her through bleary eyes.

"Saving your ass, for one. What were you thinking? Hiring a prostitute and bringing her into your office? Getting drunk?" Elyse pointed out, crossing her arms.

Erwin didn't say anything as he sat up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's none of your business." Erwin sighed, looking up at her.

Elyse bit her lip, and she glared at him.

"A nice thank you would've been nice." Elyse sighed.

Erwin scoffed and he stood up, picking up his phone. Elyse watched as Erwin scrolled through his phone.

He cursed and dropped his phone on the table.

He didn't say anything as he poured himself another drink.

"You can go home now, Elyse. I'm sure your boys are waiting for you." Erwin stated, softly.

Elyse didn't even say anything as she got up with a sigh. She turned back around and took one last glance at Erwin. He was standing there, sloshing his drink around and looking...sad. So sad.

She hesitated at first, but she turned back around. She knew that he couldn't see her, he had turned around when he saw her making her first steps towards the door.

She stared at his broad back and she placed her hands on it and she could feel him tense, but she didn't let that stop her.

She wrapped her arms around him, and she could feel him stiffen. She felt him swallow and could hear the sigh that escaped his lips.

"Elyse." Erwin said, softly, and Elyse wanted to cry. It's been so long since she heard her name being spoken in such a soft tone by him.

"I'm so sorry, Erwin. I really am." Elyse whispered, against his back.

Erwin didn't say anything, but Elyse felt a familiar, large calloused hand on her petite, small ones.

And that's all it took for Elyse to hold him tighter as she cried onto his back.

* * *

"Tell me about him. Is he good to you?" Erwin asked her, offering her a wine glass filled with red wine.

Elyse accepted it, thanking him.

She swallowed before she answered him, "He is. He's good with the children, also."

"That's good." Erwin replied, giving her a small smile.

They were at the penthouse, and it had been a week for them making up. Levi and Freida had date night, and Elyse and Erwin took that opportunity to catch up and make amends.

"Eren is really like you, you know? He's...energetic." Erwin mused, teasingly.

Elyse threw a pillow at him, and Erwin managed to deflect it easily.

"Armin must be like his father." Erwin continued, staring at the fireplace in front of him.

Elyse coughed up a bit of wine at that statement, and Erwin looked at her quizzically as he patted her back.

"Don't choke now." Erwin chuckled as Elyse flipped him off.

"It just went down the wrong pipe." Elyse stated after a moment. Erwin rolled his eyes, "More like someone drank it too fast."

Elyse laughed and she pushed Erwin away. Erwin chuckled and he stared at her, leaving Elyse a bit flustered. She looked down and cleared her throat, but Erwin stopped her as he brought her chin up.

He tucked a stray hair away, and Elyse forgot to breathe as he smiled at her.

But, that was all it took for Erwin to start making a face at her.

"What?" Elyse asked, confused.

"You have stained teeth." Erwin stated, nonchalantly.

The sound of Elyse's laughter echoed throughout the penthouse.

* * *

Elyse laughed when she watched as Erwin fling Eren up into the air. Armin waited patiently by her side, and he looked at Erwin excitedly as he offered his arms to Armin.

Elyse watched the scene unfold in front of her, and Levi came up from behind her.

"Looks like Leonard Garnier is enjoying time with his kids." Levi whispered sarcastically from behind her.

Elyse heart froze at that.

She turned around to face her brother, "Don't."

Levi sighed as he looked at his sister with his usual narrow stare.

"What are you doing, Elyse? Erwin doesn't need another complication in his life right now." Levi scolded her.

Elyse sighed, and she turned back around to witness the sight of Erwin throwing Armin into the air.

"I know." Elyse stated, softly.

* * *

"Hey." Elyse greeted him as Erwin walked back into the living room after he took a smoke outside on the balcony.

Elyse was busy reading a book in front of the fireplace, lounging on the couch.

Erwin didn't say anything as he sat down on the floor before her, and he motioned towards his shoulders.

"What do you feed them? They're only four, yet they weigh like thirty pounds." Erwin groaned.

Elyse snorted and she pushed Erwin with her foot. He managed to grab her foot and he laughed.

"What?" Elyse asked, trying to get her foot away from him.

"I just remembered that guy you dated. The one about fetishes." Erwin chuckled.

Elyse blinked, and she sighed as she hit him with her heel.

"Enough." Elyse groused.

Elyse sat up as she began to massage Erwin's shoulders.

"There. Better?" Elyse asked.

Erwin moaned in response, and Elyse tried very hard not to blush. After a moment of Erwin groaning, Elyse decided that she needed to go to sleep very quickly.

She coughed and she stopped what she was doing. Erwin opened his eyes, and he turned around to her, surprised.

"You okay?" Erwin asked.

Elyse nodded, and she hoped he didn't see her blushing face, but it was too late. Erwin caught her chin, and his blue eyes caught her hazel ones.

"Hey." He stated, softly, and Elyse didn't say anything.

Her heart began to beat faster, and Elyse couldn't avoid it anymore.

Ever since that year she realized that Erwin loved her, Elyse couldn't help but think about it everyday and every night. It was enough to make her go crazy. At first, she thought it was because she felt guilty and horrible for being so blind to it, but the guilt wouldn't leave her. Instead, she began to...wonder about how it would've been like if she did love Erwin the way he loved her. She thought of it constantly, and some nights, she had woken up crying.

That's when the dreams came. The one where she would dream about being in the Estate with three beautiful kids, and then Erwin would come home and Elyse found herself being kissed breathlessly.

She would always wake up, dazed and confused.

The memories of him taking care of her, being there for her, and loving her in a way she took for granted.

The kids weren't helping as she listened to them ask about their father, and she would have to tell them that he was off being a superhero somewhere, and she knew that it was vague description, but it's always been Erwin.

She loved him. More than ever, she loved him.

"Hey." Elyse whispered back.

Erwin was getting closer, and Elyse didn't hesitate as she closed her eyes.

The familiar yet foreign sensation of his lips on hers was enough for Elyse to lose herself.

Erwin pulled her against him, and Elyse let him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Elyse." Erwin moaned as he pulled away just a bit. Elyse looked into his eyes, and she could see the dark look was gone.

It was replaced with a man at peace, and a light look of love stared back at her.

Just like that, fear flooded her mind and heart, and Elyse let go of him. She jumped out of his arms, and she took a couple of steps back.

Erwin didn't betray any emotion as he looked up at her from where he was sitting.

Being with him scared her. She felt...safe with him. She felt that she wanted everything with him. A home, a family, and a love that was all hers.

It scared the shit out of her because what if she hurt him?

She didn't want to hurt him. Hell, she hadn't meant to hurt him, but she ended up doing it anyways.

She probably would hurt him now.

"...I'm sorry." Elyse whispered.

With that said, Elyse ran back to her room.

* * *

Elyse shushed Armin as he whined in her arms. She looked outside the window of the plane, and she watched as the clouds passed by.

She turned to her side, and she softened at the sight of Eren sleeping peacefully. She made a mental note of thanking her father for getting her a last-minute private jet out of the City.

Forget First-Class. Forget trains.

Private planes, the ones that were closed in and only just for her, was the transportation meant for her.

* * *

Erwin watched as Marie signed the papers, and he sighed as he did the same.

He looked up at her and Marie seemed to be more at peace than he was. She grabbed onto his hand, Erwin let his fingers caress her empty knuckle.

"I hope you win her one day, Erwin." Marie whispered.

Erwin didn't even bother to respond.

* * *

Erwin wasn't paying attention.

Levi stopped talking and handed him a glass of whiskey.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Erwin asked, trying hard to pay attention. Levi sighed, and he sat back down, across from Erwin.

"I was talking about business mergers, but it's fine." Levi said, resigned.

Erwin nodded, and he became distracted once more.

"Erwin, I'm going to take my leave now." Levi said, getting up. Erwin nodded, and he raised his glass in goodbye.

Levi paused at the doorway, and he turned back around, "Hey, if you're so concerned about her, you should search up Leonard Garnier. I'm sure if you get his number, you'll have peace of mind."

Erwin scoffed, and he took another gulp of his drink.

"Erwin." Levi stated, and Erwin paused and looked up.

"Trust me on this. Search him up." Levi stated, seriously. Erwin didn't say anything, and before he could, Levi was already gone.

* * *

Erwin slammed his hands on his office table before him, angrily.

He did what Levi said, and no one named Leonard Garnier was a Parisian businessman that had a wife and two kids.

It was frustrating him. Did Elyse lie once more? If she did, then what was she hiding? She had two kids, and even though they didn't really look like her, Erwin knew that Eren looked like Levi and her father. Armin...he looked like…

Erwin picked up his phone, immediately, and he dialed a foreign number. A number he only had because he needed to keep business contacts around, but this time, it was personal.

"This is Braun." The sound of his voice made Erwin's blood boil, but he was getting to the bottom of this.

"Did you sleep with Elyse four years ago?" Erwin asked, straightforwardly.

"Uh...who is this?" Braun asked, confused.

"It's Erwin Smith, the one who knocked you out that one night." Erwin hissed through gritted teeth.

Braun's amused hum on the other line made Erwin almost regret doing this. Almost.

"And you called because you wanted to know if those boys of hers were mine?" Braun asked, connecting the dots.

"If you're just going to-" Erwin was cut off as he rubbed his temples.

"They're not mine. Some guy in Paris she married. You know, I actually thought they were yours. One of them is an exact carbon copy of you. But, Elyse said you weren't, so-"

Erwin didn't bother to hear more. He hung up, immediately, and the phone slipped out of his grasp and hit his table.

He placed a hand on his mouth, and he closed his eyes.

Four years. The names Eren and Armin, the ones he had picked out when he was talking to Elyse about having kids of his own not so long ago. That drunken night. Her disappearance. Elyse about Marie's pregnancy.

Every single memory hitting him.

It was enough for Erwin to pick up the phone and call Levi.

He needed answers, and he was going to get them.

* * *

It was nighttime in Paris, and Elyse was ready to turn in.

Elyse thanked Hange as they helped her clean up the kids' toys. She watched as Hange go upstairs, and she turned her attention back to the man in his favorite chair.

She snuck a glance at her sleeping boys on the couch and she smiled.

She sighed as she got up and made her way to her father as he patted her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you comfortable, Papa?" Elyse asked, concerned.

Her father nodded, "Yes, darling. Don't worry about me. It's time for you to go to-"

Her father didn't get to finish his statement as the front doors of the Estate flew open. Elyse looked up in surprise and she was greeted by a stoic Erwin and a panting Petra.

"What in the world?" Her father gasped in surprise. Erwin seemed to realize that Elyse wasn't the only one in the room and his gaze softened as he walked up to Elyse's father.

Elyse's instant reaction was to check on her kids, and Erwin even followed her gaze. She noticed that his gaze softened for a moment, but he turned his attention back to her father.

"Hello, Vati." Erwin greeted the man, bending before him. Elyse's father chuckled as Erwin grabbed his hand.

"Well, hello, Erwin. I didn't expect you...Were we expecting you?" Her father asked, turning to Elyse with an eyebrow raised.

Elyse didn't even know, and she just shook her head, slowly.

Her father turned back to Erwin, and he patted his hand, "Well, it's a nice surprise anyways. Now, I'm sure you and my daughter have much to discuss, judging by your dramatic entrance. If you'll excuse me."

Elyse watched as her father got up with his walking cane, and Elyse nodded at Petra, who seemed to be at a lost, "Go and help my father. I got everything here."

Petra nodded, and she patted Erwin's shoulder, and Erwin smiled at her in return.

Petra patted Elyse's hand and Elyse nodded at her with a smile. When Petra disappeared up the stairs, Elyse turned back around to face Erwin. He was standing up now, and Elyse noticed that he was holding papers.

"Erwin...what are you doing here?" Elyse asked, softly, crossing her arms. She walked towards the couch that her boys were sleeping on and she sat next to them, as if waiting for them to wake up at any time.

Erwin seemed to notice this, and Elyse could see that he was contemplating, but he seemed to be distracted as he stared at Eren and Armin.

"Who's Leonard Garnier, Elyse?" Erwin asked, in return. His gaze returned to her, and Elyse tried to avoid his gaze.

"He's no one, right?" Erwin continued, and she could hear the chair across from her squeak, meaning that Erwin was taking a seat.

"Erwin…" Elyse trailed off, and before she could continue, Erwin placed the papers before her on the coffee table between them.

The big and dark font on the papers made her eyes widen, and she swallowed.

She stared at Erwin in front of her, but he was already looking at the papers in front of him and his hands were folded in front of him.

"Back in college, I remember you telling me that you thought baby names were starting to become overrated. You were pissed off when you found out that one of your professors named his son, Luke. You ranted to me about it, and then you asked what names would've been better." Erwin paused, and Elyse stopped breathing when he looked up at her.

"I'm glad you still remembered." Erwin whispered, pointing towards the paper.

Elyse looked down and she could make out the words, 'DNA Test.'

"Erwin…" Elyse trailed off, and she didn't know what to say.

Erwin didn't even force a response from her. Instead, he brought his hands to his mouth and he stared at the boys he had personally named years ago.

His boys.

"Why didn't you tell me, Elyse?" Erwin asked, his voice soft. Elyse didn't expect that at all. She expected him to yell and scream at her, and she was so prepared for it after all these years.

But, he was so soft and so...relieved.

"I was scared. I didn't know what to say. 'Hey, guess what? That one drunken night led to me having twins and you're a father now-oh wait, you eloped? Nevermind.'" Elyse pointed out, trying to humor her way out of this.

Erwin didn't even respond to it. He turned his attention to her, and Elyse gulped at the look of...happiness in his eyes.

"I know...I'm supposed to be angry. I'm supposed to be hurt. I'm supposed to be...screaming about how you kept them away from me...but, you know what Elyse? I'm...so happy right now. I have _sons_. The woman I've been in love with my whole entire life...She gave birth to them. I feel...this is...unreal." Erwin whispered, his blue eyes not leaving her hazel ones.

Elyse wanted to cry right then and there, and she looked down at her fiddling fingers.

"Why me, Erwin?" Elyse finally asked, her voice betraying her as the sound of her almost in tears made Erwin grab Elyse's hand.

Elyse looked at him, and he was staring at her hand in his.

"It was on your seventh birthday. You were missing and your brother was busy trying to make sure that the cake was ready, and your father was really sick that day. I began to look for you, and I found you in your room, holding onto that teddy bear your mother had made for you when she had been pregnant with you. You were crying. I asked you about what's wrong, and you told me that you hated being taken care of. You said that the reason why your father was sick was because he kept overworking himself to pay for whatever you and your brother needed. You said the reason that your brother was sad all the time was because he always had to help you. You told me you couldn't wait to grow up so you wouldn't be a burden to them. I watched you, so fascinated and amazed by you. You were so...real, and I couldn't help but be drawn to you since that day. You loved harder than any other person I knew, and I just wanted...I wanted you to always be the caring and beautiful person you were."

Elyse was already crying, and she looked down at her boys before she looked at Erwin.

"I'm a mess, Erwin. You've always known I was, so I just...why do you still want to be with me?" Elyse asked, desperate for an answer.

Erwin smiled at her, and he brought his other hand to wipe away the tears the fell down her cheeks.

"Because I want to. I've always wanted to. You always tried to run away but you always ended up coming back and I just...I felt that I'm that person who will always...always be the one to remind you that it's okay to feel at home. That it's okay to feel scared and lost. Because...I'll always love you." Erwin promised, fervently.

Elyse couldn't take it anymore and she pulled him towards her and grabbed the back of his head as she kissed him, hard.

* * *

Elyse smiled as Elsie tried to chase her cousins around the Estate. Freida was walking after them, making sure that everyone was behaving even though she had another baby bump of her own.

"She'll be fine." Elyse whispered against her brother's shoulder as she looked up at her brother when he flinched at the sight of Elsie tumbling a bit.

"Does it get easier?" Levi asked her, pressing a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Nope." Elyse laughed as her brother let out a groan as he pushed her off and ran towards the children. She warmed at the sight of her brother and Freida helping Elsie up.

"That's a sight that warms my heart." Her father sighed from his chair. Elyse hummed in agreement as she kissed her father's cheek.

Armin and Eren ran towards her, and Elyse bent down to open her arms. She was interrupted when Erwin came out of nowhere and picked them both up.

"Papa!" They both squealed as they struggled against their father's grip. Elyse laughed as Erwin put them down after a moment, and they ran up to their mother, hiding behind her as Erwin walked up towards her.

"Hey." Erwin greeted her, and Elyse smiled at him as he placed both his hands on her cheeks to pull her in gently for a kiss.

Elyse sighed in the kiss, and when they pulled away, "Hey." She replied back, holding onto his forearms.

The boys made a disgusted noise, and they both ran back down the hill and Erwin let go of Elyse reluctantly, but she smiled in encouragement for him to go.

"I'm glad that you both are moving here. It's about time you moved closer to family." Her father said from the side to her brother. She didn't hear what her brother said, but she watched him smile in response.

Elyse looked at her family below, and she placed a hand on her stomach, gently.

* * *

Elyse gasped when Erwin turned her around and kissed her.

"Well, hello to you too." Elyse murmured against his lips. Erwin placed his forehead against hers, and Elyse smiled when he opened his eyes to stare into hers.

Everyone had retired for the evening, and Elyse was grateful for the alone time she had with her new husband. She was so happy that everyone had gathered in the Estate for the wedding. It had taken a year to plan, but she was glad that the wait was now over.

Especially now that her father and her brother were back home with her.

"How are you feeling?" Erwin asked her, concerned, and Elyse fought a wider smile as she felt Erwin's hand slip down to her stomach as he rubbed it slowly.

"Better." Elyse promised, quietly. Erwin bent down and he placed a kiss on her stomach which made Elyse giggle.

Erwin returned back to holding her, and Elyse leaned into his embrace, "I love you." Erwin whispered in her ear, and Elyse sighed in happiness.

She had been fighting this for years, making excuse upon excuse to get farther away from him. She thought that she would save themselves from hurting each other, yet it had proved fruitless. Instead, it hurt to be so far away from him. But, now?

"Come closer." Elyse whined as she felt Erwin pull away from her.

Erwin chuckled as he stared at her, "Closer?"

Elyse nodded, and she smiled when he obeyed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, too." Elyse whispered in his ear as she tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek.

Erwin chuckled and he pulled away to kiss her, deeply.

And this time, Elyse let him hold her closer.

* * *

A:N/ THE END. Hope you guys enjoyed and I love you all!


End file.
